


interregnum

by cosmaye



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Modern Royalty, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmaye/pseuds/cosmaye
Summary: modern day korean prince jinhyuk & minister of youth and sports affairs wooseok finally meet again, after years of breakup, only to realise they haven't really moved on from each otheraka weishin modern royalty au that nobody ever asked
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. the long lost prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • a very impulsive decision (i'm aries haha ikr) after rewatching princess hours  
> • historically & culturally inaccurate  
> • fun fact: korea ga punya kemenpora, olahraga digabung sama budaya & pariwisata (tapi namanya juga au ya udah bablas bikin aja)  
> • i know little to none abt ministry & monarchy systems and this is literally just word vomit so pls don't kill me if this story doesn't come up to your expectation ma'am....

“sudah pada dengar belum?”

kabar burung itu cepat menjadi topik panas, dibagi lewat suara halus dan nada rendah. menggema di lorong-lorong sepi istana gyeongbokgung dan merambat melalui pilar-pilar kayu merahnya, hingga entah bagaimana, berhasil menembus dan melawan tebalnya dinding kokoh gedung biru. dioper kesana kemari oleh staf pemerintahan dan anggota kerajaan, berita tentang putera mahkota yang lama tak pulang.

“pangeran balik ke korea.”

yang mengikuti adalah kilatan mata penuh kejut dan mulut yang terkesiap tak percaya, diberikan oleh para pemuda yang mengelilingi meja bundar, di salah satu ruang rapat kecil di lantai tiga gedung kementerian pemuda dan olah raga.

mereka sebenar-benarnya harus fokus merevisi laporan mingguan di atas meja, alasan rapat kecil-kecilan ini diadakan, karena tinggal sisa dua jam tenggat waktu sebelum wooseok harus mengirimkannya pada perdana menteri. tapi lihat apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

“yang benar?! setelah selama ini tinggal di luar negeri?”

“yeah.” seungyoun, satu dari tiga staf ahli wooseok, mengangguk banyak-banyak. terlalu banyak, menurutnya, seolah-olah pemuda itu mendapat infonya langsung dari yang mulia raja sendiri. tapi wooseok tidak mengatakan apa-apa. “kayaknya dia sadar harus berhenti main-main setelah raja masuk rumah sakit lagi minggu lalu.”

“finally, the time has come.” sekarang byungchan yang bicara, lagaknya semacam cendekiawan garis miring pengamat keluarga kerajaan. “karena mau lari selama apa pun, cepat atau lambat dia bakal jadi raja juga kan.”

“kalian yakin dia ingin jadi raja?” yuvin ikut menimpali. kerut-kerut di dahinya mengisyaratkan ragu. “maksudku, bukan tipikal pangeran lee jinhyuk sekali. mungkin aja dia bakal nyerahin tahta ke adiknya dan suami adiknya?”

“well, well.” seungyoun menimbang. pandangnya tidak lagi terproyeksi pada byungchan maupun yuvin. tidak juga pada tumpukan laporan yang ada di genggaman tangannya, penuh dengan coretan yang berisi catatan revisi atau hanya sekedar gambar-gambar iseng yang dibuat karena bosan. kini, mata itu terfiksasi pada orang yang masih bungkam sejak topik ini disebut. dan wooseok tahu itu, hanya saja dia pura-pura tak tahu. karena lebih mudah seperti itu. “coba kita tanya teman sekolahnya dulu.”

meskipun dia sadar betul itu cuma cara lain seungyoun untuk memanggil dirinya, mata wooseok tetap nyalang melihat layar tablet di atas meja. sudah dicermatinya poin yang sama lebih dari lima menit, meski sejujurnya otaknya tak pernah benar-benar ada di data tersebut.

seungyoun melanjutkan. pulpen yang ada di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya masih terus berputar. “wooseok, menurut kamu pangeran jinhyuk orangnya bagaimana? dia ada ambisi buat naik tahta atau enggak?”

wooseok juga baru paham kalau lebih mudah baginya untuk pura-pura tidak mengenal jinhyuk.

“nggak tahu.” dia mengangkat bahu. “aku nggak terlalu kenal dia waktu sekolah.”

_bullshit._

* * *

“kamu belum lihat group chat?”

lini telepon itu diberi spasi sejenak, cuma diisi sama suara samar wooseok yang membuka dan menutup pintu apartemennya, melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki, dan menekan saklar-saklar lampu. lalu, “kamu tau sendiri lah. aku.”

dengusan minsoo melewati sambungan koneksi. “sudah pasti belum ya.”

lantaran rapat kabinet yang durasinya diperpanjang karena miskalkulasi anggaran dari kementerian keuangan—seperti biasa, sudah tidak kaget—nyaris pukul dua pagi tatkala wooseok menapakkan dirinya di apartemen. jam segini kedua orang tuanya pasti sudah tidur.

selalu jadi kebiasaan, sejak dia menerima jabatan ini lebih dari delapan belas bulan yang lalu. dan meskipun ada banyak malam yang dia habiskan pulang ke rumah hanya disambut oleh gelap dan sunyi, bukan berarti dia telah beradaptasi.

“sekolah kita bakal ngadain reuni bulan mei.” minsoo melanjutkan, setelah menyadari tak banyak respon dari lawan bicaranya. “kamu bisa datang?”

“aku belum bisa pastikan.” segala tetek bengek kementerian ini kerap kali punya banyak kejutan untuk wooseok, dengan jadwal-jadwal dan okasi-okasi yang muncul entah darimana. jadi dia tak pernah yakin bisa menepati janji dengan orang lain akhir-akhir ini. “tapi aku bisa kasih donasi sih, untuk dananya. anggap saja sebagai gantinya.”

di telinga wooseok, minsoo kedengaran seperti merengek. “ya ampun. memangnya jadi menteri sesibuk itu sampai kamu nggak bisa senang-senang sebentar saja? acaranya cuma dua jam, di hari sabtu.”

wooseok hampir-hampir berkata “iya, sesibuk itu.” kalau saja minsoo tidak datang terlalu cepat dengan kata-kata skakmatnya.

“bahkan putera mahkota bakal datang.”

manuver tangan wooseok untuk mengambil sebotol air dingin dari kulkas berhenti selama sekian milisekon. begitu pula nafasnya. dan hal paling menyebalkan dari antara itu semua adalah, minsoo mengenalnya dalam terlalu banyak tahun, hingga tak butuh waktu lama untuk minsoo sadar kalau ada arus pendek yang merusak sistem wooseok tiap kali titel kerajaan itu diucap.

“kamu belum tau ya?” suara minsoo melemah, sedikit ragu. “dia sudah pulang. sudah masuk berita juga.”

“iya, aku tau.” dia berkata seraya menutup pintu kulkas. “semua orang di gedung biru pada ngomongin dia.”

“well, dia bakal selalu jadi topik panas berita nasional sih.”

rahasia publik, fakta yang tak perlu dikumandangkan keras-keras, peraturan tak tertulis. kekacauan ini dimulai saat mereka masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas, mengenai ayah jinhyuk, sepupu raja yang sekonyong-konyong duduk di tahta tertinggi kerajaan karena raja sendiri meninggal terlalu muda dengan status tanpa saudara dan belum menikah. media-media pun terus berdatangan dengan berita baru tiap harinya, membicarakan segala hal tentang si orang biasa yang mengambil alih silsilah utama kerajaan dalam satu malam tersebut.

lalu subjek pembahasan melenceng, memberi lampu sorot pada satu-satunya putera mahkota yang akhirnya dimiliki negara ini, jinhyuk. apa pun yang dilakukannya akan diberitakan dan dibicarakan seberlebihan mungkin. wooseok pikir hal ini cuma fase yang tak akan lama, sampai mereka bosan dan mencari orang lain untuk dikorek informasinya. tapi sayangnya, aksi itu tak pernah berhenti.

“putera mahkota begini, putera mahkota begitu.”

wooseok duduk di depan meja makan dengan sebotol air mineral yang setengah terisi, makan malamnya. dia menghela nafas lelah. “mereka ngomongin dia terus, sampai-sampai kami nggak perlu ngomong supaya aku tahu kabarnya sekarang.”

ada jeda statis untuk sementara, menunggu kalimat itu diresap minsoo. “kamu belum coba ngehubungin dia sama sekali?”

“sudah, kok.”

“iya. tapi belasan tahun yang lalu kan? waktu nggak ada satu pun yang bisa.” wooseok bisa membayangkan minsoo memutar bola matanya di seberang sana. “dia ada coba ngehubungin kamu?”

butuh waktu untuk wooseok berkontemplasi, mencari jawaban yang tepat. “ada.”

“terus dia bilang apa? kamu bilang apa?”

“dia kirim pesan. _maaf udah tiba-tiba hilang gitu aja. semoga kita masih bisa punya hubungan baik._ ” fasih diceritakannya, kalimat yang sudah terbakar permanen dalam memori. “terus aku kirim balik. _fuck you._ “

lepas tawanya terdengar, terlalu menikmati alur cerita. agaknya aneh, karena masa-masa sekolah dulu, minsoo lebih dekat dengan jinhyuk daripada wooseok. dan minsoo lah orang pertama yang jinhyuk hubungi saat kabur dari semua ini. bukan wooseok. “bad blood, huh?”

wooseok pikir yang satu itu tak perlu dikomentari.

“kalian harus selesaikan masalah kalian dulu. itu cuma miskom.”

absurd, wooseok berpikir. karena mereka tak ada komunikasi sama sekali. “ini lebih ke egoisnya jinhyuk sih. tapi terima kasih sarannya. nggak akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat.”

“jadi ini berarti kamu nggak bakal datang ke reuni?”

bukankah cukup jelas. sudah lama sekali sejak wooseok mengambil keputusan, bahwa segala yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan jinhyuk adalah hal tabu baginya untuk turut disentuh. tipikal perangai yang akan dilakukan kalau orang-orang punya masalah yang tak mampu terselesaikan dengan mantan mereka.

untuk wooseok, sesuatu itu sangat mudah dihindari, bahkan dalam tahun-tahun yang dia habiskan bekerja di bidang ini. karena jinhyuk tak pernah bisa ditemukan, terlalu sibuk berkeliling dunia dan bersenang-senang dengan banyak hal kecuali kulturnya sendiri.

periode rebelnya jinhyuk agak sedikit tertunda, baru kejadian setelah lulus sekolah. di mana pada satu hari di bulan agustus, di umurnya yang kedua puluh, sosoknya lenyap. seperti bunga dandelion yang kumpulan tangkainya melayang dihempas angin dan tak bisa ditangkap. sontak isi kerajaan pun gempar, sekuat tenaga merahasiakan fakta ini agar negara tidak terguncang karena putera mahkota pewaris kerajaan yang kabur. butuh waktu hingga bibinya yang berdomisili di paris mengklarifikasi bahwa jinhyuk ada di sana, bersamanya. dikatakan juga, jinhyuk memutuskan untuk menuntut ilmu di sana. lalu dilanjutkan dengan dirinya bermain peran sebagai unicef goodwill ambassador dalam masa yang terlalu lama. mengupayakan segala cara agar tak perlu pulang menghadapi kewajiban kerajaan, namun di saat yang sama bertingkah jadi filantropi di mata masyarakat.

munafik, wooseok berpikir. putera mahkota yang sangat bersahaja, rakyat negara ini berpikir.

lalu berita itu datang seperti badai di musim panas. dan tak pernah sekalipun wooseok pikir hal itu akan menyengatnya dan melumpuhkannya hingga ke ujung saraf.

 _putera mahkota akhirnya pulang._ yang berarti, tak ada jalan untuk wooseok bisa kabur.

“kamu tau sendiri lah. aku.” cuma itu yang wooseok sanggup katakan. “kamu pasti tau jawabannya.”

dituturkannya sembari membaca rentetan kabar di portal berita yang ditunjukkan tabletnya. matanya bergulir mencari artikel paling populer hari ini. hanya untuk menemukan foto putera mahkota lee jinhyuk tersenyum padanya lewat layar, tengah berjalan di area kedatangan luar negeri bandara incheon, melupakan fakta bahwa bisa saja dia menyewa pesawat pribadi yang menerbangkannya dari satu benua ke benua lain dalam kecepatan tempuh di atas pesawat rata-rata.

tapi, yang ada, ia melangkah gampang hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian kasual dan senyum kasual. menghancurkan teori bahwa baju-baju pangeran harus dilapisi kain sehalus sutra dan berornamenkan partikel emas atau batu permata. alih-alih, dia menyapa negara ini dengan impresi sesederhana mungkin. layaknya pemuda berumur awal tiga puluhan pada umumnya, yang entah bagaimana, secara magis meninggalkan kesan yang lebih membekas dalam benak sisa rakyat korea.

sulit diakui, tapi begitu juga dalam benak wooseok sendiri.

* * *

kali pertama wooseok bertemu jinhyuk setelah melewati tahun-tahun yang hilang adalah pada sebuah pertandingan final kejuaraan basket nasional.

sudah otomatis dimengerti bahwa wooseok harus selalu menghadiri dan menonton klasemen akhir ajang olah raga nasional seperti ini. dan sudah otomatis diketahui juga bahwa akan ada seseorang yang bakal melempar bola ke ring untuk pertama kali sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

kadang seseorang itu adalah wooseok—yang akan jadi sangat kocak sekaligus traumatis di saat yang sama, karena wooseok sangat payah dalam olah raga, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia menjabat sebagai menteri pemuda dan olah raga sendiri— kadang orang itu adalah atlet profesional dan kadang orang itu bisa jadi anggota keluarga kerajaan.

waktu dia bertanya pada yuvin dalam perjalanan “siapa yang bakal melempar bola pertama?” dan yuvin menjawab acuh tak acuh dengan “orang kerajaan, sepertinya.” yang ada di imaji wooseok adalah bayangan puteri mahkota atau suaminya. atau mungkin keduanya, karena memang mereka biasa datang berpasangan— _semacam beli satu gratis satu, paket hemat komplit,_ referensi dari seungyoun.

yang tidak sempat masuk ekspektasinya adalah menyaksikan bagaimana figur seratus delapan puluh lima itu muncul bersama gelora yang ia bawa dari balik pintu, padahal sekenanya cuma mengenakan blazer hijau tua dan kaos oblong putih dan jins hitam dan sepasang converse.

pakaiannya seakan meneriakkan kalau dia ada di sini setelah baru saja membeli tiket terakhir, bukannya diundang dengan surat resmi dan secara notabene menjadi tamu paling vvip di lapangan basket indoor ini.

tapi tetap, bagaimana dia melangkah akan selalu mengingatkan orang-orang kalau dia, faktanya, akan menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan untuk tahun-tahun yang akan datang. begitu nyata terasa dalam langkah tegas dan karisma yang menyertai.

sosok putera mahkota melintasi lapangan menuju bangku yang telah disiapkan, sambil diapit oleh sekumpulan laki-laki dan perempuan berbadan tegap yang dibalut tuksedo hitam—yang tanpa alasan jelas selalu membuat byungchan terkikik geli di belakang punggung wooseok, kerap membisikkan potongan-potongan kata tidak koheren pada seungyoun tentang _james bond_ dan _mafioso_ dan entah apa.

sebersamaan dengan hadirnya sang pangeran kerajaan di ruangan itu, para penonton yang memenuhi tribun berinisiatif untuk menyambutnya dengan berdiri dari bangku masing-masing, bertepuk tangan sekeras mungkin, dan meneriakkan elu-eluan. tanpa alasan yang partikuler. hanya karena setelah belasan tahun kemudian si calon raja ini akhirnya bersiap diri untuk menampakkan sosoknya ke publik dan menerima tugas-tugas monarkinya yang sudah menumpuk.

dan responnya kurang lebih sama. putera mahkota akan melihat ke kanan dan kiri, kanan dan kiri, seraya melambaikan tangannya lambat-lambat untuk menyapa rakyatnya.

(dulu, lama sekali, waktu jinhyuk mendapat kelas-kelas awalnya menjadi pangeran, dia bakal memberitahu wooseok tentang segala sesuatu yang dipelajarinya. satu di antaranya adalah bagaimana cara melambaikan tangan dengan sopan santun apabila berjalan melewati gerombolan massa. _ada tempo dari ini semua,_ katanya, sama sekali tak sadar betapa anehnya kalimat itu sampai di telinga wooseok, _satu dua, lihat kiri. satu dua, lihat kanan. kayak berdansa._ )

hal-hal aneh punya kecenderungan untuk menetap di benak lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. mungkin itu alasannya kenapa wooseok bisa mendengar timbre suara jinhyuk dari masa lampau menjalar melewati sinaps-sinaps sarafnya. dan di belakang pikirannya seperti ada yang tengah memainkan film hitam putih akan momen-momen itu, ketika hanya ada dia dan jinhyuk di kelas yang sudah kosong, cuma ditemani matahari sore yang menelisik dari balik jendela, berjam-jam setelah sekolah usai.

_satu, dua. lihat kanan._

benaknya ikut menghitung seraya jinhyuk melihat ke kanan.

_satu, dua. lihat kiri._

dia nyaris bersenandung saat jinhyuk melihat kiri.

_satu, dua. lihat ke depanmu._

di sana, ketika jinhyuk melihat lurus ke depan, mata mereka pun bertemu.

wooseok mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang lain.

jinhyuk mencoba berpura-pura kalau dia tak sadar akan hal itu.

tapi tak bisa terlalu lama, bersandiwara seakan presensi jinhyuk tak pernah ada di sana. karena ruang publik seperti ini dijejali oleh terlalu banyak lensa kamera dan pandangan yang siap sedia menilai tiap-tiap gestur mereka, meskipun itu cuma sekedar kilatan anomali di mata atau kedutan di ujung bibir.

jadi wooseok mau tak mau harus memasang tampang terkesan sewaktu jinhyuk melempar bola pertama dan memberi aplaus meriah kala bola melambung mulus memasuki ring basket. jinhyuk memang selalu hebat dalam olah raga, lagipula. wooseok tahu hal tersebut jauh sebelum semua orang di ruangan ini menyadarinya.

dia juga harus tertawa layaknya hadirin di sekeliling saat jinhyuk dan maskot kejuaraan itu menari konyol bersama-sama dalam segelintir waktu, meskipun jauh di lubuk hati dia tak menemukan hal yang lucu di sana. cuma dua badut yang berjoget dengan satu sama lain, apa yang baru?

puncak dari pencobaan ini semua adalah apabila mereka harus berdiri bersisian di akhir pertandingan, menjabat tangan dan memberi selamat pada tiap anggota dari kedua tim dan berfoto bersama mereka. atau, dalam persepsi wooseok, sama buruknya dengan neraka di bumi.

jinhyuk duduk di baris pertama, tepat di dekat para pemain dan pelatih. jadi ketika wooseok—yang sedari tadi berada dua baris di atasnya—turun ke lapangan, pemuda itu sudah menunggunya.

ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di balik rusuk tiap kali mendapati mata itu lekat padanya. tapi dicobanya untuk menekan sensasi itu, digabung bersama segala pahit yang terpendam dua belas tahun terakhir, karena apa yang sebenar-benarnya ingin dia lakukan pada jinhyuk bukanlah apa yang boleh dilakukan seorang yang memiliki titel sepertinya.

jinhyuk memulai dengan uluran tangan. senyumnya timpang, ramah dan distan di waktu yang sama.

“menteri kim wooseok.” dia berkata.

sejatinya dia tak bisa bersalaman dengan anggota utama keluarga kerajaan. bukan hal yang cukup pantas untuk diperbuat, karena jika menilik ulang sejarah dan kebudayaan korea mengenai hirearki kasta yang pernah diberlakukan, wooseok sebenar-benarnya cuma orang biasa. hanya saja dengan pengetahuan yang sedikit lebih banyak dan membuatnya lebih beruntung untuk bisa dapat privilese seperti ini. tetap saja, di penghujung hari, dia bakal tetap menyandang status sebagai orang biasa. dan orang biasa seharusnya tak bisa seenak jidat bersalaman dengan putera mahkota. tapi tangan jinhyuk mengambang di udara, menunggu untuk diraih, dan akan jadi sangat tidak sopan untuk tidak membalasnya, maka wooseok memberikan tangannya.

“yang mulia.” dia berkata.

ada rangsangan elektrik yang menjalar bila kulit-kulit saling menyentuh. sesuatu yang lama tak wooseok jumpai selama bertahun-tahun. sesuatu yang dicoba dicarinya pada orang lain, bahkan hanya sebagai substitusi jangka pendek, tapi tak ada yang bisa mengungguli hangat yang jinhyuk pernah berikan untuknya. terlalu hangat sampai membuatnya terbakar. mereka berdua terbakar. hingga yang tersisa hanya abu.

wooseok tergesa-gesa untuk menyudahi jabatan tangan itu, berharap agar sesi bersalaman dengan para pemain dan pelatih cepat-cepat diakhiri supaya dia bisa pergi tanpa perlu disadari orang-orang. dan dia yakin takkan ada yang menyadari, karena bintang yang paling terang di ruangan ini tak pernah dirinya, melainkan pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

masalahnya adalah pemuda di sampingnya itu tak pernah berpikiran demikian.

“lama nggak ketemu.” di antara para atlet yang pindah silih berganti untuk menjabat tangan mereka, jinhyuk berbisik. cukup keras untuk didengar wooseok, cukup halus hingga tak ada orang lain yang bisa menangkap desibel suara itu.

wooseok bersikap tidak responsif adalah jawaban untuk jinhyuk.

“dua belas tahun,” dia bergumam, “masih sebenci itu ngelihat aku?”

tak ada sedikit pun tahanan dalam intonasinya. “iya.”

“wow.” jinhyuk tergugah, meski raut wajahnya tidak terlihat cukup terkejut. sedikit trik tentang menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu diikuti oleh jurnalis dan wartawan dan fotografer setiap saat adalah belajar memahirkan diri untuk menjaga ekspresi sesenang mungkin meskipun sadar duniamu sedang berada di ambang keruntuhan. “singkat dan menusuk.”

wooseok masih belum terlalu mahir mempelajari hal-hal seperti ini. memang dia orang lama di dunia eksekutif pemerintahan, tapi seringnya dilewati tanpa banyak lampu sorot yang tertuju padanya. karenanya, tanpa sadar, dia berakhir dengan mengernyitkan dahi dan memicingkan mata sinis pada jinhyuk—yang kurva bibirnya masih belum berhenti melengkungkan senyum lebih dari dua menit nonstop.

“berhenti manyun. terus tersenyum. nanti mereka sadar kita pernah pacaran.” jinhyuk berpesan. “nggak bagus buat publisitas.”

“publisitasmu atau publisitasku?” ada nada menantang yang secara intensional diselipkan wooseok.

jinhyuk melirik sedikit dari bingkai matanya. senyumnya masih sama seperti bermenit-menit yang lalu. namun entah kenapa, dari sudut pandang wooseok, ada kesan remeh yang menguar. “menurutmu publisitas siapa?”

wooseok pikir dia akan meledak kapan saja, sesegera mungkin. tapi tak pernah terjadi. bahkan setelah semua pemain dan pelatih telah bersalaman dengan mereka. bahkan setelah masing-masing tim berbaris rapi untuk mengambil foto bersama mereka—dengan dirinya dan jinhyuk yang berada di tengah formasi gambar. bahkan setelah intermeso singkat oleh si maskot beruang yang mencoba menjahilinya dari belakang dan dia harus menutupi ketakutannya akan badut dengan tawa. wooseok tak pernah meledak.

“sampai jumpa lain waktu, menteri kim wooseok.” adalah kalimat terakhir jinhyuk.

maka dia pun pergi, sama persis sebagaimana dia tiba, diisi oleh terlalu banyak puja-puji dan adorasi oleh warga negaranya.

bagi sisa orang-orang yang ada di dalam lapangan ini, apa yang jinhyuk tinggalkan adalah impresi betapa sederhana dan memikat putera mahkota yang telah kembali.

tapi bagi wooseok, apa yang tersisa hanya sengatan semu yang masih menyetrum ujung-ujung jarinya. membuatnya sampai pada realisasi kalau dia takkan pernah bisa meledak. karena laki-laki itu meninggalkannya saat terbakar. dan ketika dia kembali, wooseok sudah hangus menjadi abu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this makes no sense but after creating some socmed aus i realise some stories slowly lose their magic the time i share then to the world skjkjsks i'm really afraid this one will end up the same but let's see.....
> 
> btw pls tell me what u think abt the story on comment section or kindly hit me @ [twitter](http://twitter.com/cosmaye)!


	2. where exactly do you put your hands on somebody who hurts everywhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • i suck at describing outfit jadi referensi pakaian kerajaan jinhyuk kurleb [begini](https://twitter.com/Lionking0608/status/1294600828351733760)  
> • kalo wooseok ya pakaiannya tipikal suit/tux namanya juga bapa pejabat ya  
> • untuk referensi [seokjojeon hall @ deoksugung palace](https://www.korea.net/upload/content/editImage/20170118%20Seokjojeon.jpg)  
> • untuk referensi hotelnya [commodore hotel @ busan](https://dimg04.c-ctrip.com/images/220210000000p2qhy9289_R_550_412_R5_Q70_D.jpg) aka hotel di crash landing on you (yg mereka bikin pas foto ke pyongyang) sbnrnya hotelnya ga mahal amat tapi one of the oldest and historical hotel in busan jadi bayangkan saja....  
> • mmf kebanyakan skrg met baca!

berikan dia insiden huru-hara yang terjadi pada seleksi kualifikasi piala dunia. libatkan dia dalam rumor penerimaan uang suap oleh komite olah raga nasional. tantang dia dengan selorohan agresif menteri pendahulunya yang berkata _anak itu tak tahu menahu sedikit pun tentang olah raga. mereka memilihnya cuma demi representasi pemuda dalam kabinet baru. padahal dia cuma boneka perdana menteri, boneka anak kucing. hahaha!_

bahkan setelah segala pencemaran nama baik yang hadir dalam bentuk berita bualan dan sangkaan pendosa palsu, dalam belasan bulan yang ia lewati menjadi menteri pemuda dan olah raga, wooseok tak pernah sekalipun gentar. pribadinya tahan banting, mau bagaimana pun mereka ingin menariknya dalam lubang hitam tergelap.

cuma ada dua probabilitas yang mengikuti: entah dia yang ambil alih kendali dan membuat si provokator yang ditelan lubang hitam, atau kalau memang tak bisa tertolong lagi, dia akan membawa orang itu jatuh bersamanya.

( _seenggaknya keras kepalamu berguna juga di saat-saat kayak begini._ celetukan santai ibunya saat makan malam, hari di mana pengadilan tertinggi negara menyatakan bahwa wooseok tak bersalah dalam kasus suap. malahan yang mereka tunjuk sebagai tersangka adalah menteri pendahulunya itu—yang ternyata mencoba menjebaknya.

 _tentu saja._ wooseok merespon sama entengnya, mengunyah terlalu banyak kimchi di mulut. _aku kan dapat sifat itu dari ibu._ )

tapi apapun yang terjadi, pada akhirnya, dia bukan manusia serbabisa. sebagaimana orang normal lainnya, kadangkala ia juga punya titik lemah.

satu di antaranya adalah okasi makan malam formal. seperti yang dilaksanakan malam ini untuk menjamu kunjungan negara oleh pangeran swedia.

ini cuma alasan sembrono komunitas kelas atas dan elit untuk bisa merayakan hal-hal trivia di istana, menghabiskan malam dengan dentingan gelas berisi anggur putih atau arak ginseng yang tak berkesudahan. antik dan kontemporer. tradisional dan kebarat-baratan. dua kutub kontras yang anehnya cukup kompatibel bila disatukan di tengah monarki modern abad kedua puluh satu ini.

di aula seokjojeon istana deoksugung, para tamu-tamu undangan akan membalut dirinya dengan pakaian buatan desainer, terbuat dari sutra dan satin dengan pola-pola tradisional yang menjadi detil di keliman atau hanbok yang dikenakan. mereka akan bersosialisasi kesana kemari, secara implisit hendak menguatkan relasi politik dan citra publik. di dalam ruangan agung beralaskan kayu jati yang digosok mengkilap dan dikelilingi oleh interior beraksen reinasans yang direstorasi dengan nuansa ivori, kaum privilese itu berpendar di bawah langit-langit tinggi yang digantungi kandelier beriluminasi kuning keemasan.

wooseok sedikit banyak muak dengan itu semua.

( _cuma empat jam, kok._ malah byungchan yang tawar menawar, sembari membenarkan simpul dasi hitam wooseok. _terus katanya pangeran swedia itu bakal kasih oleh-oleh dari stockholm? anggap aja jadi bayaran._

 _dia bakal ngasih apa?_ yuvin tergelak, berbaring di kursi tamu ruang kerja menteri, kurang lebih sudah dianggap sebagai taman bermain. _rak buku dari ikea?_ )

wooseok menghabiskan empat jam itu melipir di sebelah wakil menterinya, pak hwang, yang lebih kapabel dengan perintilan formalitas semacam ini. lelaki paruh baya itu berasal dari partai yang sama dengannya, satu dari banyak orang yang mempromosikannya pada perdana menteri. kausa yang membuat wooseok menghormatinya secara penuh, memandangnya sebagai mentor.

mereka bercakap-cakap dengan menteri pendidikan tentang proyek kerja sama yang akan datang dan mengenai acara youth summit yang bakal diadakan di busan minggu depan. untuk topik-topik wajib seperti ini, wooseok yakin dia bisa ikut campur. tapi semasa percakapan mereka mulai menyambar tentang cucunya yang sudah bisa berjalan lebih dari sepuluh langkah tanpa jatuh, wooseok tak punya banyak hal untuk diucap.

jadi dia hanya berusaha menjaga presensi fisiknya di sana, di antara dialog dua laki-laki tua itu, sementara mentalnya berada di tempat lain—kasurnya, menggeliat di balik selimut, aktivitas yang sukar didapatkannya akhir-akhir ini.

benar adanya jika dikatakan mengkhayal bisa membuat seorang individu lengah, terbukti tatkala wooseok mengerjapkan matanya dan menotis yang mulia raja serta putera mahkota sudah dalam perjalanan menghampiri mereka. untuk sekelebat waktu, dalam cara yang tak kasat mata oleh pak hwang dan menteri pendidikan di sebelahnya, gelas anggur yang ada di tangan wooseok hampir-hampir terjatuh.

“selamat malam.” suara bariton raja menyapa. “aku harap kalian menikmati jamuannya.”

tiga rakyat biasa tersebut lantas membungkuk untuk raja dan pangerannya. karena memang itu yang sepantasnya mereka lakukan.

“hai, wooseok.”

tapi yang itu bukan sepantasnya jinhyuk lakukan. sebab dia adalah putera mahkota dan wooseok bukanlah orang yang terlalu bermakna. semua orang paham akan ketentuannya. karena itulah mereka agak terkejut mendengar teguran ringan yang lolos dari mulut jinhyuk.

“oh,” di saat yang sama, putera mahkota juga paham, “kami dulu satu sekolah.”

responnya tidak terlalu variatif. hanya anggukan memaklumi dan gumaman “oooh.”

atau begitulah yang wooseok pikir, sebelum menteri pendidikan itu melontarkan tanya “kalian dulu berteman akrab saat sekolah?”

pertanyaannya tak sulit, sungguh, tapi mampu menciptakan raut linglung di wajah keduanya. mereka saling tatap, tak punya ide menjawab bagaimana. karena kenyataannya bisa saja membuat laki-laki tua ini jatuh berlutut saking kagetnya— _jika anda beranggapan kalau bercumbu di ruang loker gimnasium setelah pelajaran olah raga selesai adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan teman akrab saat sekolah. kalau begitu, iya. kami teman akrab._

yang ada, jinhyuk memberinya dusta. karena di antara mereka berdua, selalu dirinya yang paling mahir dalam berbohong. “cukup akrab untuk teman sekelas.”

pertanyaannya, untung sekali, berhenti di sana. karena kakek itu akhirnya sadar ini satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk menunjukkan yang mulia raja akan video cucunya yang sudah bisa berjalan untuk semenit penuh. jadi takkan disia-siakannya.

imut, wooseok membatin saat ikut mengintip ke arah layar ponsel yang dipegang oleh tangan tremor khas orang tua itu, tapi bukan tipe tontonannya.

di sisi lain, jinhyuk punya sangat banyak kosakata dan idiom untuk disampaikan pada menteri itu, betapa manis dan lucunya cucu perempuannya yang belum menginjak umur setahun.

sebenar-benarnya ini absurd, sentimen-sentimen kecil yang tak ditujukan untuknya itu, tapi di waktu-waktu seperti inilah yang mengingatkan wooseok tentang sifat jinhyuk. perihal-perihal yang dulu pernah diketahuinya luar kepala seperti membalikkan telapak tangan sendiri. tentang betapa baiknya dia merangkai kata-kata dan betapa mudahnya dia membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta padanya.

wooseok pikir itu waktu yang tepat baginya beringsut-ingsut mundur, ketika makin banyak tamu-tamu lansia yang berkerumun. tidak hanya untuk melihat video itu, tapi sekaligus mengadakan pertandingan tak langsung mengenai seberapa hebatnya perkembangan cucu-cucu masing-masing menurut kurva tumbuh.

jinhyuk turut mengikuti dua langkah di belakang. laki-laki itu tak mengatakan apa-apa, jadi wooseok serta-merta memilih untuk menahan kata-katanya. sejatinya dia tengah membentak jinhyuk dengan umpatan sekarang, meski cuma secara internal. karena sisa manusia di aula ini sudah berada di genggaman putera mahkota sejak awal. dan wooseok bakal dituduh sedang melakukan aksi pemberontakan keluarga kerajaan kalau benar-benar memakinya dalam gaya frontal.

wooseok memutuskan untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada pilar kokoh di sudut aula, membuat jinhyuk mau tak mau cuma bisa berdiri canggung di hadapannya.

di sana wooseok menyadari, jinhyuk selalu setinggi ini. dan di sana juga dia mengerti, mendongak pada lelaki itu dan menatap binernya hanya akan menciptakan sesak di basal paru. jadi dia mengambil jalan yang paling aman, memandang pundaknya yang lurus di hadapan. dalam diam wooseok menghitung berapa banyak lencana yang tergantung pada setelan beledu hitam yang jinhyuk kenakan, atau apakah ada benang-benang yang mencuat keluar dari selempang merah yang tersampir di atas bahunya, atau corak tradisional macam apa yang dijahit menjalar di garis lengannya.

kali terakhir wooseok melihatnya dalam seragam kerajaan ini, barangkali tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu. di hari pernikahan puteri mahkota. satu dari sedikit waktu di mana jinhyuk pulang ke tanah airnya dalam jeda dua belas tahun itu. satu dari sedikit waktu di mana jinhyuk akan mencoba menghubunginya tapi tak pernah dia gubris.

(dia menangkap figur jinhyuk dari layar televisi, menonton siaran langsung pernikahan kerajaan bersama ibunya di ruang tamu apartemen. dalam sekali sorot saja, wooseok tahu tak ada yang berubah dari lelaki itu. perawakannya masih sama seperti hari terakhir dia melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri: tinggi, sedikit kurus, dengan ekspresi terlalu riang hingga hal itu menyakiti harga diri wooseok yang sudah terlalu sinis akan dunia. bahkan setelah tahun-tahun yang terbentang, senyum kekanakan jinhyuk masih belum pudar, menyeret wooseok dalam pusaran memori hangat di masa sekolah.

tapi ibunya selalu bisa menyadari betapa nelangsa tatapan anaknya tatkala memandang laki-laki yang biasanya selalu dia bicarakan. beliau hanya bisa merepet kesal ke televisi dengan _wow, dia jadi makin jelek ya._

wooseok tak mengatakan apa-apa.)

“sudah liat berita?” jinhyuk berdeham. “tentang foto kita di final basket minggu lalu.”

byungchan mengirimkannya tautan beberapa hari yang lalu tapi tak pernah ia buka. pikirannya cuma ingat sedikit akan fragmen dari judul artikelnya. sesuatu tentang _putera mahkota_ dan _menteri pemuda dan olah raga_ dan _dua lelaki tampan dan muda, kebanggan negara kita._

“kelihatannya publik suka melihat kita bersama.” sebuah kontradiksi dari apa yang dicetuskannya di perjumpaan terakhir mereka. “mungkin kalau kita memperlakukan satu sama lain lebih baik, aku bakal setuju terang-terangan mendukung kamu jadi calon perdana menteri selanjutnya.”

dalam banyak waktu, ketika dia menjalin konversasi dengan orang-orang sanguin seperti jinhyuk, wooseok tak terlalu bisa membedakan bagian mana dari kata-katanya yang serius dan mana yang bercanda.

kemungkinan besar ini cuma guyonan payah jinhyuk. atau kemungkinan besar dia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan istana hingga lupa regulasi antara kerajaan dan pemerintahan—bahwa keluarga raja tak boleh sedikit pun menunjukkan dukungan pada partai atau tokoh politik mana pun.

wooseok mengatup rahangnya yang sejak tadi sudah menganga lebar. “kamu sudah mabuk ya?”

jinhyuk berkedip. sekali, dua kali. lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, meninggalkan wooseok yang dikelilingi tanya dan heran. katanya, “sudah kuduga kamu bakal bilang begitu.”

wooseok meringis. “nggak ada yang lucu.”

“serius, itu lucu.” ujarnya di antara patahan tawa. “kayaknya kamu sempat percaya ya?”

wooseok tak menjawab. terlalu takut mengucapkan frasa yang akan diumpan balik oleh jinhyuk dan berakhir dengan polos dirinya yang percaya pada kalimat lelaki itu.

tapi paling tidak dia juga sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untuk putera mahkota. di momen di mana jinhyuk mempermisikan dirinya sendiri untuk menjamu pangeran swedia yang baru saja muncul di ambang pintu masuk, wooseok mengambil peluang itu untuk menjegal kaki jinhyuk.

intriknya terlalu cerdik hingga tak ada yang menyadari jinhyuk nyaris jatuh tersandung. di saat yang sama, tangan wooseok dengan cepat bergerak untuk mencengkram lengan putera mahkota, menahan tubuh jinhyuk untuk tidak meluncur mulus dan membentur lantai.

sewaktu jinhyuk menoleh, wooseok menyeringai penuh arogansi. “nah. itu baru lucu.”

senyum miris tercipta di ujung bibir jinhyuk. dikeluarkannya sepenggal tawa, terdengar lebih artifisial dari yang sebelumnya. “jadi lebih mudah mengajak perang daripada berdamai denganku?”

 _lihat siapa yang bicara sekarang,_ wooseok merutuk. genggamannya masih erat di potongan pakaian buatan tangan itu. sama sekali tak peduli kalau dia akan membuatnya kusut.

“kenapa kamu masih sebenci itu padaku?” jinhyuk melemparkan pertanyaan yang selama ini membentuk jarak antara mereka, mengapung tanpa ada jawabnya dalam dua belas tahun kegetiran. lalu, menambahkan satu fakta yang seringkali luput dari sudut mata wooseok. “kita berdua kan sama-sama salah.”

wooseok bertanya-tanya akan hal yang sama, dari waktu ke waktu.

dia ingin berkata kalau masih ada sebagian dari dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu. dia ingin bilang kalau dia sempat mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia, meniadakan skenario di mana mereka pernah melukai satu sama lain. karena pada akhirnya, jinhyuk akan selalu jadi titik terlemahnya. sepanjang apa pun tahun yang memisahkan.

tapi yang satu itu tak pernah keluar, bahkan tak pernah sampai di ujung lidahnya. yang satu itu cukup tersangkut di tenggorokan, bagaikan gumpalan yang makin besar dan membesar selama belasan tahun, sampai-sampai lupa bisa dikeluarkan. pikirnya, hal itu permanen ada di sana. menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

malah ini yang dikatakannya.

“seisi negara ini sudah jatuh cinta sama kamu. memangnya ada artinya kalau satu orang ini membencimu, jinhyuk?”

di sana, dilepaskannya cengkraman itu, sebagaimana yang seharusnya dia lakukan bertahun lalu. dan meskipun dia bisa memperhatikan betapa tercengangnya jinhyuk mendengar pernyataan tersebut, ada sesuatu tentang komposur dan kontrol diri sebagai seorang putera mahkota yang terpatri di mentalnya. alasan yang membuat punggungnya tetap membusur tegak dan otot-otot wajahnya tak mengindikasikan ekspresi apa pun.

tapi lama sekali dikenalnya sorot obsidian itu dalam tahun-tahun sekolah, semasa lee jinhyuk masih menyandang status orang biasa dan bukanlah putera mahkota. di sana, telah dipelajarinya, percikan apa yang berkobar di iris jinhyuk sebagai respon dari tiap kalimatnya.

karena, di telinga jinhyuk, kata-kata wooseok terdengar seperti demikian.

_apakah aku pernah berarti buatmu, jinhyuk?_

* * *

dalam interval dua belas tahun yang diisi bisu, tak bisa disangkal kalau ada kalanya wooseok akan mencari tahu keberadaan jinhyuk.

cukup sulit, di tahun-tahun pertama. karena ketatnya pelatihan wajib militer yang wooseok jalani. sementara itu, tak banyak yang tahu di mana jinhyuk berada.

tambahkan dengan era awal internet dan paparazzi yang masih belum jadi pekerjaan lazim, wooseok pun terpaksa mencukupkan diri dengan melihat potongan foto blur yang diunggah oleh teman-teman kuliah jinhyuk. dia belajar hubungan internasional di sorbonne, atau begitulah yang dikatakan situs kerajaan.

wooseok bertanya-tanya apa itu yang benar-benar jinhyuk mau. semasa sekolah, jinhyuk tak pernah membicarakan jurusan kuliah mana pun. semata-mata karena dia tahu betul kerajaan yang akan memaksakan kehendak, jadi buat apa capek-capek memikirkan preferensi pribadi.

kemudian secara gradual, setelah mendapatkan gelar sarjananya, berita-berita tentang putera mahkota mulai menyembul ke permukaan. sebagaimana masyarakat negara ini, secara demografis perempuan lajang berusia dua puluhan, menyadari betapa pubertas menghantam jinhyuk dengan keras. senyum maskulin dan figur jangkungnya pun jadi langganan di tabloid gosip dan majalah wanita.

(tentu saja bukan tipikal pemotretan atau semacamnya. jinhyuk pernah memberitahu kalau famili kerajaan tak bisa menerima tawaran seperti itu. mereka cuma bisa difoto untuk dokumentasi acara resmi atau memang diambil oleh fotografer khusus kerajaan sendiri. _the more you know!_ jinhyuk menegaskan, diiringi dengan senyum cemerlang dan gusi yang kelihatan, seperti iklan konyol di televisi, yang tak pernah gagal membuat wooseok tertawa.)

lalu beberapa tahun terakhir, foto-foto teratas di situs pencarian kebanyakan terdiri dari jinhyuk yang berkontribusi amal untuk pengungsi yatim piatu di suatu tempat di timur tengah atau mengajari anak-anak ethiopia cara membaca dan menulis dalam kunjungan tahunannya. wooseok harus menggulir lebih tekun untuk menemukan sedikit foto jinhyuk tanpa persona filantropi yang ia pasang, semasa menonton grand prix di italia atau bersenang-senang di festival musik glastonbury bersama teman-teman kuliahnya.

di sana, wooseok akan terlalu giat dan fokus mencermati fitur-fitur wajah jinhyuk dari layar komputer, hingga nantinya ia tak menyadari ibunya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, turut memperhatikan foto yang sama.

“bikin kaget saja.” gerutunya. sebersamaan dengan itu, buru-buru ia menekan tombol silang merah di sudut layar.

ibunya kurang lebih punya kepribadian yang mirip dengannya. sedikit tertutup, banyak mengobservasi. mungkin itu kenapa beliau seringkali mengerti apa yang dia rasa tanpa berlu diberitahu. hal-hal yang tak bisa dipahami ayahnya.

“harusnya kamu sudah melupakan dia.”

tatkala kalimat itu disampaikan, enam tahun telah berlalu semenjak jinhyuk meninggalkan korea. wooseok seharusnya sudah tak peduli lagi pada anak laki-laki yang jadi cinta pertamanya. semestinya rasa itu sudah terkikis habis oleh ribuan mil jarak yang terbentang dan sekian jam perbedaan zona waktu. harusnya sudah dilupakannya kegetiran yang menghantam semasa dia pergi wajib militer berbulan-bulan dan baru menyadari kekasihnya hilang tanpa kabar sudah tiga minggu. informasi yang terlalu sulit untuk diregistrasi hanya dalam dua hari cuti.

“kenapa masih melihat foto-fotonya?”

dia juga bingung kapan hal ini menjadi refleks yang tersistem di pikiran dan gerakan tangan, direpetisi setidaknya sekali sebulan.

mungkin itu bukan karena getirnya. mungkin dia tak pernah merasa getir sekali pun.

mungkin karena baginya, seperti mati rasa. mungkin karena hatinya terlanjur kebas dalam waktu yang terlalu lama. mungkin karena dia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi, bahkan pada orang-orang yang mencoba mengisi kosong yang jinhyuk tinggalkan.

dan mungkin dia cuma ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada jinhyuk. karena akan sangat tidak adil untuk melihat jinhyuk tersenyum sampai ke sudut-sudut telinganya di setiap foto yang bisa ia jumpai, seolah-olah separasi ini tak memiliki arti. jadi wooseok mencari, lagi dan lagi, lebih dan lebih, hanya untuk mendapatkan setidaknya satu potret laki-laki itu yang tidak tampak bahagia.

supaya mereka impas. supaya wooseok bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ada bagian jinhyuk yang masih ketinggalan di seoul. dan itu akan membuatnya merasa sempat diinginkan oleh laki-laki itu. meski hanya dalam rentang waktu yang singkat. meski hanya dalam imajinasinya.

“dia kelihatan makin jelek.”

ibunya berkata. taktik kesukaannya untuk komplain tentang putera mahkota. atau mungkin karena tak ada cela lain yang bisa diprotesnya. meskipun komentar itu juga tidak terlalu tepat. ibunya cuma mengatakan hal-hal percuma demi membuat wooseok merasa lebih baik.

wooseok tak pernah merasa demikian.

“jadi kalian, pemerintah, bilang kalau dia meninggalkan korea karena nggak mau jadi raja. pembangkang, pemberontak, apalah itu.” ibunya meneruskan, duduk di ujung kasur wooseok. wooseok memutar kursi untuk menghadap ibunya. “tapi dia tetap berbuat baik?”

“iya. tapi tetap saja dia nggak ikut tradisi dan acara negara.” tukasnya. “contohnya seperti ikut prosesi chuseok kerajaan. atau arak-arakan di hari nasional. atau datang ke pertemuan damai sama korea utara di perbatasan.”

“aku tau. tapi aku hampir berpikir yang aneh-aneh karena kalian bilang dia seperti itu. seolah-olah kerjaannya cuma pesta pora atau foya-foya.” ibunya mengangkat bahu. “padahal dia cuma... cuma begini. sederhana, biasa-biasa saja. aku nggak terlalu masalah kalau raja selanjutnya seperti dia.”

mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun, ibunya ada benarnya. meskipun begitu, dia tak terlalu senang. karena kesannya ibunya tengah membela jinhyuk. dan entah bagaimana perkara ini dianggap cukup personal.

kejadiannya enam tahun lalu.

dan wooseok masih kerap memikirkan kata-kata ibunya itu dari waktu ke waktu.

secara khusus saat ini, enam tahun kemudian, ketika lift hotel berdenting dan pintunya terbuka. menampakkan jinhyuk di dalam sana, dikelilingi oleh pengawal-pengawalnya.

adalah malam sebelum youth summit dilaksanakan, di lantai sebelas sebuah hotel di busan. sudah dikonfirmasi oleh byungchan kalau jinhyuk akan hadir di sana—faktanya, setelah jinhyuk pulang, dia secara harafiah ada di mana-mana—untuk meresmikan pembukaan konferensi tingkat tinggi itu bersamanya, delegasi dari pemerintahan. hanya saja dia tak menyadari kalau jinhyuk akan menginap di sana juga.

tentu, hotel ini merupakan satu yang terbaik di busan. salah satu yang tertua juga. tersirat dari lantai granit hitam kunonya, kontras dipadukan dengan lukisan bercorak bunga lotus merah dan biru yang mengisi langit-langit kayu. apalagi kombinasi set furniturnya yang seperti tak pernah diganti sejak tiga puluh tahun yang lalu benar-benar menambah aksen historisnya yang kental. memberi sensasi seakan tengah berada di dalam kerajaan.

karena itu, bukannya aneh untuk melihat jinhyuk berdiri di depan wooseok sekarang, sementara lelaki itu punya istana yang sama persis—malah, jauh lebih bagus—khusus untuk residensi keluarganya tak jauh dari tepi laut.

“aku bisa ambil yang setelah ini. kalian sepertinya sudah cukup ramai.” cara wooseok menolak untuk masuk ke lift selembut yang ia bisa.

namun barangkali ucapannya terdengar seperti satire di telinga-telinga para pengawal itu. ditranslasikan sebagai kode agar mereka keluar dari sana, hingga tinggal tersisa dua pengawal saja di dalam—satu yang menekan tombol pintu tetap terbuka dan satu di belakang jinhyuk.

tak hanya wooseok yang takjub menyaksikannya. demikian juga jinhyuk, nyata terlihat dari kerjapan mata dan kekehan ringannya.

lama wooseok tak beranjak dari posisinya, sampai-sampai jinhyuk datang dengan antiknya seperti biasa.

“kamu bakal biarin seungwoo menekan tombol itu lebih lama?” dia mengedikkan dagu pada pengawal yang berdiri di sudut depan lift. pengawal bernama seungwoo meliriknya dalam selenting waktu, sebelum mata mereka bertabrakan. sontak lelaki itu kalang kabut mengalihkan pandangannya.

karena tak ada lagi argumen yang bisa wooseok keluarkan, maka masuklah ia, berdiri di sisi lift dengan punggung yang disandarkan pada dinding besi dingin. menghadap jinhyuk hingga sejelas-jelasnya bisa dilihatnya profil samping lelaki itu.

wooseok berbicara segera setelah pintu secara otomatis tertutup. “bukannya kerajaan punya rumah musim panas di busan?”

sejatinya adalah penyederhanaan. karena kerajaan takkan pernah punya rumah. yang kerajaan punya adalah istana, dengan terlalu banyak sayap yang tersebar dari tiap sisi ruang utamanya dan terlalu banyak pelayan yang akan mengabulkan keinginannya selang waktu sejentik jari saja.

“iya, kerajaan punya.” jinhyuk menjawab dengan wajah yang masih tertuju lurus ke depan. “tapi rasanya pasti kesepian.”

kadang wooseok lupa ada sesuatu yang magikal antara jinhyuk dan caranya berkata-kata. yang bisa meninggalkan wooseok digerogoti tanya, bingung bagaimana seharusnya ia menjawab.

“kamu tau aku selalu kesepian.”

dia mengucapkannya seolah-olah hanya mereka berdua di sana. abai pada dua orang lainnya yang mungkin memang telah dilatih dan diinstalasi untuk jadi tuli dan bisu di waktu-waktu seperti ini.

“karena itu aku lari.”

imaji wooseok meloncat dari satu fragmen ke yang lainnya. satu waktu dia melihat bayangan jinhyuk menyantap makan malamnya sendirian, terperangkap di hanok pribadi putera mahkota yang menatap laut haeundae. dan satu waktu kemudian dia melihat laki-laki itu, lebih muda dua belas tahun, berdiri di gerbang keberangkatan luar negeri bandara incheon. tak membawa apa-apa kecuali paspor dan tiket satu arah ke paris. tak pernah melihat ke belakang.

_karena rasanya kesepian._

tapi jinhyuk tak terlihat seperti itu, pada setiap foto yang wooseok jumpai dalam seluruh waktu. dan meskipun batinnya menantang dengan pertanyaan _bukannya ini yang kamu mau? supaya kalian berdua impas?_ entah kenapa pasang kakinya merasa lemas mendengar pengakuan lelaki itu.

pintu bergeser terbuka lagi ketika mereka mencapai lantai dasar. jinhyuk keluar, diekori oleh pengawalnya. dia berputar ketika menyadari wooseok masih belum bergeming.

“hey.” mata itu menyapa dingin. “kamu nggak keluar?”

wooseok berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengaburkan lamunannya dan keluar tanpa membalas pertanyaan jinhyuk.

butuh waktu bagi wooseok mengerti pola ini. bahwa mereka sedang mengarah pada destinasi yang sama. detik dia sadar, dilihatnya jinhyuk dengan satu alis terangkat.

“kamu mau makan di sini juga? di restoran hotel?”

ada banyak opsi untuk putera mahkota, sebenarnya. dia bisa saja menyewa seisi restoran untuk dirinya sendiri. dia bisa saja memesan makanan dan makan di kamarnya—apakah itu kamar? suite? kemungkinan kondominium untuknya. atau dia bisa saja pergi ke mana pun yang ada juru masak terkualifikasi bintang michelin.

tapi, lagi-lagi, tidak dilakukannya. dan wooseok tahu alasannya sekarang. jadi jinhyuk pikir dia tak perlu banyak bicara.

manajer restoran hotel itu telah menanti di depan pintu masuk, seakan-akan tahu bakal ada tamu-tamu eksklusif—yang sejujurnya tak menginginkan pelayanan istimewa—yang akan memilih makan malam sederhana di sana. hanya saja dia tak tahu kalau kedua tamu itu akan datang bersamaan. atau barangkali, fakta jika mereka datang berbarengan membuatnya berkonklusi, kalau kedua lelaki ini ingin makan malam bersama. meskipun sebaliknya, itu adalah hal terakhir yang wooseok ingin lakukan.

“teman-temanku sudah menunggu di dalam.” senyumnya wooseok sopan. dikibas-kibaskannya tangannya sebagai tanda menidakkan. bergegas mendahului langkah putera mahkota dan kawanannya, mencari yuvin dan byungchan.

tak sedikit pun dia tahu bahwa manajer restoran ini terlanjur mengambil kesimpulan dengan tingkat yang lebih ekstrim, berpikiran apabila ada dua pejabat tinggi negara memesan meja untuk makan malam di restoran ini, maka mereka pasti datang sepaket.

itulah alasan dirinya menemukan yuvin dan byungchan duduk di depan meja makan panjang di bagian paling ujung restoran, bersembunyi di balik sekat-sekat kayu bergaya tradisional yang memisahkan mereka dari keramaian.

yang wooseok tak habis pikir, keduanya duduk terjepit di antara beberapa pemuda dengan setelan jas hitam yang keluar dari lift untuknya bermenit-menit lalu—yang benar saja? bagaimana bisa mereka turun lebih cepat daripada dia?

“please, dengarkan dulu. aku juga kaget.” yuvin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “byungchan yang memesan mejanya.”

“kita bisa pesan meja baru.” senyumnya memaksa, takut-takut bakal diberikan lemparan tantrum. “atau kamu mau makan di tempat lain?”

“wow.”

sebelum wooseok bisa meretaliasi, jinhyuk sudah berdiri di balik punggungnya. separuh terperanjat dan separuh lagi merasa lucu mendapati kebetulan ini, sampai-sampai wooseok curiga kalau dia yang mengatur semuanya.

ada antusiasme dalam raut muka yuvin tatkala dia paham kalau ketidaksengajaan ini memberinya peluang untuk bisa makan malam dengan yang mulia pangeran.

begitu pula byungchan. ditawarkannya satu pilihan lain untuk wooseok. “atau kita bisa tetap makan di sini?” tak lama menambah dengan suara lebih santun. “kalau yang mulia pangeran tidak keberatan...”

jinhyuk menoleh padanya. “rencananya aku juga bakal makan sama pengawalku. tambah tiga kursi lagi nggak masalah kok.”

_karena rasanya kesepian._

wooseok mendengar suara-suara akhir-akhir ini. dia mungkin sudah nyaris gila setelah jinhyuk kembali.

kombinasi orang-orang yang mengelilingi meja panjang itu, herannya, tidak menciptakan canggung yang sempat wooseok bayangkan. seringnya percakapan yang dibagi hanya berasal dari jinhyuk dan pengawal-pengawalnya, kadang juga jinhyuk akan mengajak yuvin dan byungchan terlibat, berdialog dalam tata bicara yang jauh dari formal. mengingatkan wooseok di hari-hari sekolah ketika jinhyuk mengobrol dengan minsoo dan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain.

di satu titik, perasaan yang begitu asing namun familiar menyergap tengkuk wooseok, apabila memperhatikan jinhyuk bercakap-cakap dan tertawa-tawa dengan semua orang di meja itu kecuali dengan dirinya, ketika mereka jelas-jelas duduk bersebelahan. tak sekali pun namanya disebut atau sosoknya dilirik. dan memori itu menjelma jadi yang paling nyata, momen-momen di kala dirinya mencari foto jinhyuk di mana saja.

di sana, sebagaimana juga di foto-foto yang wooseok lihat, jinhyuk terlihat begitu senang. menikmati hidupnya, sebenar-benarnya. tak ada kesepian yang mengusik. tak ada masa lalu yang membuatnya merasa tercekik. dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat wooseok risih.

sampai akhirnya tenang itu dipecah oleh satu pertanyaan dari yuvin, selagi mereka menunggu hidangan utama disajikan. matanya kerap teralih ke arah wooseok, lalu jinhyuk, lalu wooseok lagi.

“kalian berdua kenal saat sekolah kan?”

adalah kali pertama jinhyuk menolehkan wajah untuknya, setelah sekian lama. pupilnya sedikit melebar gugup, persis seperti waktu terakhir mereka disuguhkan pertanyaan yang sama. dan persis seperti saat itu juga, wooseok membiarkannya yang menjawab.

“yeah,” jinhyuk mengangguk, “kami teman sekelas.”

wooseok dan jinhyuk sudah bisa menebak pertanyaan yang mengikuti, barangkali serupa dengan milik menteri pendidikan minggu lalu— _seberapa dekat kalian dulu?_

kalau saja dua dari pengawal jinhyuk tidak berbisik terlalu keras, suara mereka bisa didengar oleh semua yang berkumpul di meja yang sama.

mencetuskan kelakar “cuma teman? bukannya pangeran bilang mereka mantan pacar?” yang dikembalikan dengan “nggak ingat ya? secara teknis mereka belum putus. mereka belum pernah bilang kata putus sama sekali.”

seolah memang sudah ditugaskan untuk mengendalikan masalah, pengawal yang wooseok ingat bernama seungwoo itu menghardik keduanya dengan setengah suara. padahal kursinya berada di sisi yang berlawanan. “hangyul! yohan! jaga mulut kalian!”

cepat-cepat pandangan wooseok dijatuhkan ke jinhyuk. bisa wooseok rasakan bagaimana aliran darah melesak naik ke kepalanya, membuat wajahnya merah dan panas. dan dia pikir dia akan meledak kapan saja. “kamu cerita semuanya ke mereka?”

bila skenarionya seperti ini, jinhyuk juga tak punya kata-kata defensif lagi. “wooseok—”

“kamu nggak sadar apa yang bakal terjadi kalau infonya bocor dan media tau?” timbre suaranya terlalu bergetar. agaknya ganjil, mengingat tak pernah sekali pun beban politik membuatnya setersinggung ini. tapi sekarang, lihatlah dia, tak berdaya hanya karena satu orang dan satu memori.

“wooseok—”

( _publisitasmu atau publisitasku?_

 _menurutmu publisitas siapa?_ )

wooseok bangkit dari kursinya terlalu tiba-tiba, gelas-gelas yang berdiri di atas meja tersentak dan isinya hampir-hampir tumpah. tapi tak dipedulikannya sama sekali. masih ditatapnya putera mahkota dengan bengis.

“kamu egois, jinhyuk.”

_karena rasanya kesepian. karena itu aku lari._

“dari dulu kamu memang egois.”

jinhyuk membuka mulutnya, seolah-olah hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. tapi apa yang mampu dilafalkannya hanyalah silabel nama wooseok. berulang-ulang, seperti mantra yang ia harap akan membuat wooseok mengubah keputusan dan kembali jadi miliknya.

tapi jinhyuk mengerti, dengan kesadaran penuh, kalau ini memang kesalahannya. dan dia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa lagi kali ini.

tidak pada istana yang membuatnya muak dan pengap. tidak pada wooseok yang pergi wajib militer di saat-saat jinhyuk paling membutuhkannya. tidak pada kehidupan monarki yang tak pernah dia inginkan. yang satu ini murni perbuatannya sendiri.

“wooseok—”

dan kali ini, giliran wooseok yang lari.


	3. sorry about the blood in your mouth. i wish it was mine.

“aku minta maaf.”

setengah jam setelah wooseok pergi, yuvin mengetuk pintu kamar suite hotelnya. hadirnya tergopoh-gopoh, dengan keringat yang menempel di dahi dan senyum apologetik. jari-jemarinya terus mengusap tengkuk, sudah menjadi naturnya bila merasa tak nyaman.

“nggak apa.” wooseok meyakinkan. “bukan salahmu.”

“aku bisa suruh pengawal-pengawal itu minta maaf.”

“bukan salah mereka juga.” sanggahnya.

yuvin akhirnya sampai pada realisasi. “oh.”

lalu dengan ragu yuvin menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri, titik buta yang tak bisa ikut wooseok amati. dari sana, roman wajah lelaki itu mulai kelihatan. sejatinya orang terakhir yang ingin wooseok temui sekarang—bahkan tuhan juga tahu.

“kalau begitu sudah pasti aku.” jinhyuk menarik kesimpulan.

bola mata wooseok berputar terlalu kentara, helaan nafasnya keras, praktisnya ingin memberitahu jinhyuk kalau presensinya sangat teramat tidak diharapkan.

tapi tak sedikit pun sosoknya mundur. dia masih bersikeras berdiri di sana, bahkan setelah yuvin menginterupsi ketegangan dengan “uhh. kayaknya aku lebih baik pergi. selamat malam, wooseok, yang mulia.” tak lama ia pun berlari sebelum ikut ditarik masuk dalam pusaran kacau tersebut.

“aku membawakan ini.” jinhyuk menggoyang-goyangkan bungkusan makanan, bergelayut di tangan kirinya. untuk orang yang baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan dosa, nampaknya dia terlalu santai. pantas saja wooseok sebegitu membencinya. “kamu belum makan malam tadi.”

“nggak lapar.”

wooseok sedang dalam proses membanting pintu ketika kaki jinhyuk yang mendadak masuk ke dalam kamar menghentikannya lebih cepat. bisa didengarnya ringisan kesakitan lelaki itu. tapi semakin keras terdengar, semakin gigih usaha wooseok menutup pintu.

“maumu apa sih?!” tanda serunya terlalu jelas dinyatakan.

“aku cuma mau kamu makan. itu saja.” dan kata-katanya datang terlalu jujur. tapi hal itu tak membuat wooseok membiarkan pertahanannya runtuh.

mereka bisa melakukannya sepanjang malam. kalau saja tak ada sepaket keluarga nuklir yang lewat di balik punggung jinhyuk, terperangah sewaktu melihat sebuah sekuens di hadapan mereka—sepasang pemuda berumur awal tiga puluhan yang bertengkar layaknya anak sekolah dasar.

wooseok akan selalu jadi yang paling sadar diri di antara keduanya. pikirannya secara instan mengecek akan algoritma yang bisa terjadi kalau orang awam melihat putera mahkota tengah memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar hotel menteri pemuda dan olah raga dengan tingkah seperti ini. takkan ada judul artikel yang cukup bagus yang bakal terbit di portal berita nantinya.

jadi diberikannya kelonggaran, mengayun pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar hingga jinhyuk nyaris tersungkur ke arah lantai karpet. tapi refleksnya selalu bagus, sebagaimana yang wooseok tahu.

“maumu apa sih?” pertanyaan itu direpetisi setelah pintu tertutup keras di belakangnya.

nafas lelaki itu tersengal, abai pada nyeri yang berpulsasi di telapak kakinya. “satu makan malam saja. dan kita bicara.”

_secara teknis mereka belum putus. mereka belum pernah bilang kata putus sama sekali._

kalimat tersebut didorong menjadi yang paling depan di kepala wooseok, terus-menerus dimainkan seperti kaset rusak, sebuah fakta. seharusnya mereka lakukan dua belas tahun lebih cepat.

“dan setelah itu aku nggak akan mengganggumu lagi. sama sekali.”

jadi begitulah cara mereka mengakhirinya.

* * *

apakah ini cinta, wooseok bertanya-tanya. dua belas tahun yang ia habiskan.

belum bisa ditingkapnya alasan kenapa dia masih ingat setiap detil tentang jinhyuk sampai sekarang. mulai dari ukuran sepatunya hingga rasa es krim kesukaannya.

ketika jinhyuk juga berbuat demikian, sebagian marahnya diam-diam luruh. dari cara lelaki itu menyisihkan cincangan bayam di hidangan wooseok dengan impulsif, seakan-akan perwujudan dari _aku ingat kamu nggak suka sayuran hijau, kamu pernah memberitahuku di kencan pertama kita._

tak ada kata-kata yang ditukar sepanjang makan malam. meja pantri yang ditempel di sebelah wastafel dipakai sebagai meja makan darurat. ada steak yang disusun seperti tumpukan lego di dalam kotak styrofoam. ada anggur putih yang dituang terlalu banyak di dalam mug keramik. dan ada seorang putera mahkota yang duduk di seberang meja, melirik ke arahnya sesekali, dengan mata penuh kilau yang ditimpa lampu fluoresen berspektrum kuning.

dia bertanya-tanya akan perasaan tanpa nama yang dikubur dalam-dalam dan kini hampir membuncah keluar tiap kali tatapan mereka bertemu. apakah ini masih cinta, wooseok bertanya-tanya.

lalu dia sadar. dua belas tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk merasakan hal yang sama tentang seseorang. cinta pertama bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup kuat untuk dipertahankan dalam rentang terlalu banyak tahun. sepasang kekasih bisa menjadi dua orang asing di keramaian. bahkan pernikahan mampu berakhir dengan perceraian dalam segelintir waktu.

dua belas tahun adalah normalitas bagi orang-orang tumbuh dewasa dan tumbuh terpisah secara gradual. sekarang ada pola tidur yang berbeda, lagu favorit baru, tato di belikat yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. mereka tak bisa berpura-pura kalau tahun-tahun yang hilang itu tak ada artinya dibanding tiga tahun naif di masa sekolah.

jinhyuk memasang raut terperanjat semasa wooseok menyalakan rokoknya. dia tengah duduk di ujung tempat tidur. sekian meter di depannya, wooseok berdiri dengan punggung yang ditopang pagar balkon.

bertanya, “kenapa?”

“nggak ada.” dia mengedikkan bahu seolah-olah hal itu tak terlalu penting untuknya. “hanya saja baru tau kalau kamu merokok sekarang.”

“dua belas tahun.” asap rokok mengepul sebelum bersatu dengan angin penghujung musim dingin. “apa yang kamu harapkan?”

jinhyuk tak mengatakan apa pun. matanya masih tertuju lurus pada figur yang seperti sedang dipeluk oleh kelap-kelip cahaya gedung-gedung pencakar langit, bersinar dari balik punggungnya.

“kenapa kamu kembali?” wooseok memulai.

“karena ayahku memohon sampai berlutut.” sahutnya jujur.

jawabannya sudah bisa wooseok prediksi. keterangan yang sama dengan yang wooseok dengar berminggu-minggu lalu. sebuah kabar yang merebak di gedung biru. sebuah bisikan berfrekuensi rendah, disimpan oleh dinding yang telah mendengar terlalu banyak rahasia negara.

dua kali terkena serangan jantung dalam periode tiga bulan tentu saja membuat semua orang menebak hal yang sama, kalau pemerintahan raja yang satu ini takkan lama lagi. jadi dia harus mengembalikan putera mahkota ke tempat sebenar-benarnya dia berada, setelah membebaskannya melakukan apa yang dia mau terlalu lama.

“jadi kamu sudah memutuskan buat naik tahta?”

jinhyuk adalah personifikasi dari buku yang terbuka. sangat gamblang menunjukkan hal-hal yang dia suka dan tidak. wooseok selalu tahu ada mimpi buruk yang kerap membuatnya terjaga sejak hari koronasi ayahnya. satu yang membuatnya lari ke ujung lain dunia, hanya untuk menghentikan mimpi buruk itu. tapi nyatanya dia masih dihantui sampai detik ini.

pertanyaan lain. “kenapa pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa?”

lebih mudah untuk dijawab, namun lebih kejam untuk diucapkan. “karena kamu duluan yang pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa.”

logikanya seperti itu. alasan jinhyuk menarik wooseok kembali ke masa lampau. fragmen adegan bernuansa sephia berputar di benaknya, hari-hari terakhir sebelum dia pergi ke kamp militer ketika jinhyuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

( _kupikir kamu bakal pergi kuliah._ suaranya gemetar.

wooseok bingung harus berkata apa. disimpannya fakta ini cukup lama karena dia tahu jinhyuk takkan membiarkannya pergi.

setelah kelulusan, istana memberi jinhyuk kelas-kelas dan pelajaran yang jauh lebih intens. dia tak bisa ke mana-mana, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. semua tindak-tanduknya bakal diperhatikan, tak ada yang boleh bertentangan dengan ketentuan istana. dulu, sekolah merupakan satu-satu alasannya untuk diam-diam kabur dari ini semua. tapi sekarang dia terjebak di sini selamanya.

pelariannya cuma wooseok, lewat pertemuan-pertemuan rahasia di perpustakaan istana, jauh di bagian paling selatan kediaman kerajaan. mereka harus berkomplot dengan penjaga istana untuk menyelundupkan wooseok dari pintu belakang dapur.

itu adalah kali terakhir mereka melihat satu sama lain.

 _kamu benar-benar harus pergi?_ matanya memohon, nyaris basah di pelupuk. wooseok merasakan beban seribu ton yang tak kasat mata ditaruh di pundaknya.

mereka masih dua puluh tahun saat itu, dengan terlalu banyak ambisi dan terlalu sedikit waktu untuk memilih keputusan yang tepat. pada akhirnya, wooseok melakukan apa yang ia pikir seharusnya ia lakukan.)

“aku minta kamu buat nunggu.” wooseok membela diri.

“aku minta kamu buat tinggal.” desisnya. “tapi kamu tetap pergi.”

“dua tahun, jinhyuk.” nadanya naik satu oktaf. di depan wooseok bisa saja penerus penguasa negara ini, tapi tak sedikit pun suaranya gemetar. “dan kamu pergi berapa lama? dua belas tahun.”

“aku selalu coba menghubungi tapi nggak pernah dibalas.”

dengusannya mencemooh. “memangnya kalau dulu aku jawab telepon kamu dan minta kamu pulang, kamu bakal kembali?”

pertanyaan tersebut menciptakan kelu di lidah jinhyuk. karena tak usah diucapkan pun mereka tahu apa yang menunggu di ujung skenario itu. dalam setiap probabilitas yang menghampiri, tentu saja jawabannya _tidak._

dalam sekejap, jinhyuk melihat segalanya dari sudut pandang baru. bahwa jika dia ingin menyingkirkan rangkaian tugas kerajaan dan istana yang membelenggunya, dia harus merelakan semua sejarah yang terjadi di seoul. termasuk wooseok, tanpa pengecualian.

“grow up, jinhyuk.” pendaman rasa yang ditumpuk selama bertahun-tahun terproyeksi nyaris seperti tangisan. “kamu nggak bisa pergi begitu saja dan mengharapkan kita berdua bakal tetap baik-baik saja.”

karena tidak seperti itu cara realita bekerja. jinhyuk seharusnya paham, sudah dilewatinya masa-masa wooseok tak merespon teks pesan dan panggilan teleponnya. pernah, dia nekat mendatangi gedung apartemen wooseok, satu hari sebelum pernikahan adiknya dilangsungkan. tapi keberaniannya tak cukup besar untuk memaksanya keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk pintu unit apartemen wooseok. karena dia tahu bagaimana cerita ini akan berakhir. dan yang sanggup mengikuti dosa masa lalunya hanyalah hukuman yang setimpal.

dua belas tahun antara dirinya dan wooseok disebabkan oleh kecerobohannya sendiri—seorang lelaki berumur dua puluh yang berpikir dia tahu segalanya tentang dunia ketika selama ini dia hanya terperangkap dalam istana tua dan sunyi.

agaknya lucu bila dia mengangkat cerita ini pada orang-orang kecuali wooseok—sebut saja pengawal-pengawalnya, teman-teman kuliahnya, juga bibinya. karena di waktu-waktu seperti itu mereka akan berpihak padanya. seorang lelaki yang tak pernah bermimpi untuk naik ke tahta raja, seorang pangeran yang cuma ingin hidup normal. jadi mereka maklum kenapa dia kabur, dan di saat yang sama, memicingkan mata pada kekasih yang terkesan kecewa dengan pilihannya.

tapi seseorang harus menyadarkannya bahwa di kisah orang lain, dia bukan protagonisnya. kadang dia orang jahatnya, atau kadang dia cuma nama yang bertebaran pada satu bab namun takkan disebut lagi setelah dia pergi ke belahan dunia yang lain. di penghujung hari, bumi tidak berotasi cuma untuk dirinya.

bertentangan dengan persepsi jinhyuk, semua orang paham akan fakta itu—mengenai betapa menyesakkannya hidup monarki yang harus dia jalani. tapi ada tanggung jawab yang harus dia ambil sebagai orang dewasa, satu yang dihindarinya selama bertahun-tahun. sampai beberapa bulan ini kenyataan menamparnya, seberapa kekanak-kanakan dirinya selama ini.

( _tak ada satu pun dari keluarga kita yang mengharapkan ini._ kondisi raja sebenarnya terlalu lemah untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. tapi semasa jinhyuk menapakkan diri ke dalam ruang rawat, disungkurkannya dirinya ke lantai dan berlutut. _kamu tau ayah tak pernah menginginkan ini. begitu juga ibumu._

jinhyuk berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh ayahnya kembali ke tempat tidur namun tak sanggup. seakan-akan seluruh energinya luntur bersama air mata ayahnya yang jatuh.

di antara isakannya, raja melirih. _kita, keluarga kerajaan, tak punya banyak pilihan._ )

untuk waktu yang terlalu lama, jinhyuk tak pernah percaya teori itu. setiap manusia secara alamiah selalu punya pilihan, tergantung mereka saja mau atau tidak untuk mengambil resiko yang mengikuti. tapi masalahnya hanya karena dia bisa bebas memilih, bukan berarti dia bisa memilih semua hal sekaligus. ada harga yang harus ia bayar demi sebuah identitas baru di sebuah negara yang tidak mengenal titelnya.

seutas tawanya keluar dengan getir. “kamu benar. ini semua salahku.”

lalu ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju wooseok. tak ada lagi kata-kata perlawanan.

wooseok sedikit tersentak apabila jinhyuk menyerah begitu saja, bukan seperti ini situasi yang ia bayangkan. rokok di antara jari-jarinya jadi dianggurkan, tinggal sisa setengah, selagi dia termangu memikirkan di titik mana jinhyuk memutar keputusannya.

“aku cuma memikirkan diriku sendiri, nggak pernah orang lain.” jinhyuk bergumam di bawah nafas, tak tahu betapa sureal kata-kata itu meresap di benak wooseok. “kamu nggak perlu memaafkan aku sekarang. atau nanti. atau entah kapan. kamu bisa benci aku seperti yang selalu kamu lakukan. sepertinya memang itu yang pantas kudapatkan.”

konfesi itu merangkum segala yang wooseok pikirkan tentangnya sepanjang dua belas tahun. bukankah ini yang dia mau, untuk jinhyuk mengakui kebenarannya. bahwa separah apa pun mereka melukai satu sama lain, akan ada satu orang yang lebih keji.

tapi kenapa hatinya masih berdenyut nyeri?

jinhyuk berhenti di ambang balkon. sisi kanan tubuhnya bertumpu pada pintu. “terus bagaimana kita harus bertingkah kalau melihat satu sama lain di depan orang-orang nantinya?”

jadi beginilah klosurnya. jinhyuk mengingatkan akan apa yang sesungguhnya paling krusial di antara mereka. bahwa semua ini bukan tentang emosi yang dipupuk terlalu lama, bukan juga tentang kata-kata yang tak pernah sempat disampaikan. ini sejelas-jelasnya lebih tentang sandiwara terhadap publik dan sediplomatis apa hubungan mereka harus ditampilkan di khalayak ramai.

“kalau ditanya, bilang saja seperti yang kamu biasa bilang.” wooseok menyerah. “cukup akrab untuk teman sekelas tiga tahun.”

jinhyuk mengangguk samar. “oke.”

lalu diulurkannya tangannya. dan wooseok pikir dia akan menangis.

“good bye, i guess.”

apa itu cinta, wooseok bertanya-tanya.

di umurnya yang kedua puluh, cinta hadir di depannya dalam bentuk anak laki-laki yang menciumnya di barisan rak paling belakang perpustakaan istana. aroma apak menguar dari susunan buku yang ditinggalkan oleh tiga generasi kerajaan yang lalu, tapi yang paling unggul di panca inderanya adalah rasa manis kala bibir mereka saling menyentuh. saat itu musim dingin dan masih tertinggal kristal-kristal salju di ujung hidungnya. tapi yang selalu ia ingat adalah hangat yang membakar di setiap bagian tubuhnya yang jinhyuk sentuh.

itu adalah dua minggu sebelum wooseok memberitahu jinhyuk dia akan pergi untuk wajib militer.

di umurnya yang ketiga puluh dua, setelah mencium banyak lelaki serta perempuan dan mendatangi setiap kencan buta yang disiapkan orang tuanya untuknya, wooseok tak terlalu tahu bagaimana wujud cinta sekarang. sebuah foto kabur yang dulu sempat dikenalinya. sehelai syal rajutan tangan yang tak lagi terasa hangat. senyum yang dulu cuma miliknya seorang, namun kini harus dibaginya dengan seluruh rakyat penjuru negeri ini.

disambutnya tangan jinhyuk, terasa membara di telapak namun sanggup membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

dan dalam segelintir waktu, ia dihantam realisasi, bahwa mungkin ini bukan cinta. apa pun itu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya selama dua belas tahun terakhir. barangkali itu cuma obsesi. barangkali cuma dendam. barangkali cuma egonya untuk merasa diinginkan oleh lelaki ini.

mungkin bukan cuma jinhyuk yang egois. mungkin dia juga, dalam hal-hal subtil yang makin lama berlipat ganda. baru disadari ketika kesalahannya sudah sefatal milik jinhyuk. bagaimana dia pergi tanpa pemberitahuan, bagaimana dia tidak membalas teks pesan atau telepon lelaki itu, bagaimana dia tak pernah memberikannya ruang untuk bicara.

mungkin dia saja yang tak mau hubungan ini berakhir.

tapi akhirnya sudah berakhir. dan seharusnya memang seperti itu. dua belas tahun lebih telat namun setidaknya tereksekusi.

jinhyuk mengembalikan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya, memasukkannya ke saku. senyum itu sarat dengan lara, kerlingan yang biasa hadir di mata itu sekejap meredup. langkah kakinya terdengar menipis sebersamaan dengan sosoknya yang berjalan menuju pintu. dia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

malam itu, akhirnya, wooseok membiarkan anak laki-laki yang jadi cinta pertamanya berubah menjadi siluet lelaki yang kini tinggal sebagai memori di belakang kepalanya.

dan seharusnya memang seperti itu.

* * *

tiba waktunya ketika musim semi tidak lagi diidentikkan dengan bunga sakura dan gradasi biru langit. pertengahan bulan april di seoul artinya menemukan awan kelabu bergerak lambat di atas kepala dan titik-titik hujan pagi hari jatuh di atas kaca spion sedannya dalam perjalanan menuju kantor—departemen yang berada di paling barat kompleks pemerintahan.

fakta hari itu hujan tidak sedikit pun membubarkan keramaian yang mengelilingi unit gedungnya. sangat jarang untuk melihat orang-orang berkerumun di sana. kementerian pemuda dan olah raga tak terlalu punya banyak informasi menarik yang perlu dinyatakan, berkebalikan dengan kabinet lain seperti kementerian keuangan atau kesehatan—atau pertahanan negara, kalau-kalau mereka sedang dalam gencatan senjata lagi dengan utara.

tak heran bila wooseok tertegun semasa mobilnya berhenti di depan lobi—sebuah hal yang sebenarnya biasa saja namun sekarang seperti aksi mengantar nyawa—dan orang banyak itu berbondong-bondong menyerbunya. butuh waktu hingga dia sadar mereka mendesakkan kamera dan mikrofon dan perekam suara ke arah jendela.

supirnya dan dia bertukar pandang dalam durasi yang cukup panjang, mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan untuk mengelaborasi apa yang terjadi di luar sana bersama rinai hujan.

sampai teleponnya berdering. nama seungyoun berkedip marah di layar.

“jangan keluar!” teriakannya memekakkan. “turun saja ke basement dan masuk dari sana. kami tunggu, cepat!”

bergegas diberitahunya lelaki tua di jok depan itu. “dari basement, pak.” yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan manuver tangan memutar roda kemudi dengan cepat.

seungyoun masih tersambung. percakapannya dengan orang lain di seberang sana sampai sebagai dengungan di telinga wooseok.

“ada apa ini?” jantungnya nyaris mencelos. mobil kini bergerak menuju sisi belakang gedung dan turun ke bawah tanah. “kita bermasalah lagi?”

“kamu.” jawabnya. “kamu yang bermasalah.”

“maksudnya, seungyoun?”

“kamu belum lihat berita, ya?”

rasanya seperti de javu. kali terakhir hal seperti ini terjadi, kurang lebih setahun lalu, saat seisi negara ini mendakwanya melarikan uang rakyat yang tak pernah dia sentuh.

tapi kali ini lebih nyata terasa, karena dia tahu apa yang menunggu. tangannya sigap meraih tablet di dalam tasnya untuk membuka portal berita. tak perlu capek-capek mencari namanya. sudah bertebaran di setiap artikel halaman utama, disandingkan dengan _putera mahkota lee jinhyuk_ di sebelahnya. berikut dengan lampiran foto yang menjadi barang bukti.

bahkan itu bukan fotonya. dia tak ingat pernah mengambil foto tersebut. besar kemungkinan foto itu milik teman sekelas mereka sewaktu sekolah dulu, terjadi pada malam penutupan festival musim panas sekolah. ada sepasang kekasih yang menjadi fokus utama dengan gedung sekolah melatarbelakanginya. dan ada mereka, agak jauh di belakang namun cukup jelas untuk dikenali, tak sengaja tertangkap kamera. berdiri di balik jendela lantai dua gedung sekolah, dengan proksimasi yang terlalu tipis dan bibir yang mengunci terlalu dalam, wooseok merangkum rahang jinhyuk dan jinhyuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher wooseok.

itu tahun pertama mereka sekolah. jinhyuk bahkan belum diangkat sebagai putera mahkota.

mobil telah berhenti di parkiran. seungyoun sudah menunggu di depan lift bersama dengan sekumpulan sekuriti. namun ada sesuatu yang menghisap semua tenaga wooseok hingga ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memandang kosong dalam gelapnya mobil.

pikirnya, tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang.

* * *

pasti hari yang berat untuk bagian humas. dering telepon bergemuruh tanpa henti, saling menyambar. satu di antara mereka yang duduk di paling pinggir berteriak pada seseorang di ujung koneksi sebelum membantingkan gagang penuh desperasi.

padahal masih jam sepuluh pagi.

sementara itu perjalanan wooseok menuju ruang kerjanya terasa seperti medan perang. setiap pasang mata terproyeksi padanya, setiap mulut melafalkan namanya. lobus-lobus otaknya banjir dengan tiap bisikan pertanyaan yang tanpa sengaja ditangkap telinga.

di dalam ruangan, yuvin dan byungchan sudah menunggu. tubuh mereka yang sedari tadi melongok ke arah jendela kini berputar ke arah pintu.

“aku bersumpah demi perawan maria dan juga yang mulia raja,” yuvin meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, “bukan aku yang membocorkan.”

“aku juga.” byungchan sekenanya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

wooseok menjatuhkan diri dengan pasrah di atas kursi. “aku tau.”

sebersamaan dengan itu, telepon yang diletak di sudut meja kerja berbunyi nyaring. semua orang memandang satu sama lain, mengisyaratkan salah satu agar berinisiatif mengangkat panggilan.

“menteri dalam negeri menelepon sebelumnya. kemungkinan ini dia.” yuvin mencicit. sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau perempuan paruh baya itu suka menelepon sewaktu-waktu. harus ada yang menyadarkan, hanya karena dia ditugaskan mengurusi masalah negara ini bukan berarti dia juga bisa seenaknya mengurusi masalah orang lain. “kamu mau menjawabnya?”

tanpa berpikir dua kali, impuls wooseok mendorongnya untuk melepaskan kabel telepon. hanya untuk membuat suara terkesiap lolos dari mulut yuvin dan seungyoun memijit dahi tanpa henti.

“sekarang kita harus bagaimana?” pertanyaan byungchan adalah epitom dari keputusasaan. ajaibnya, jawabannya datang sekelebat saja, ketika mendadak ponsel itu bergetar di saku celana. matanya jadi yang paling benderang di ruangan saat melihat nama penelepon. lalu, “halo?”

baik seungyoun dan yuvin mendesaknya dengan lemparan pertanyaan tanpa suara _siapa itu? siapa itu???_ sementara wooseok tak mau repot, segera ia bangkit dan melepaskan ponsel dari telinga byungchan.

“seungwoo?” itu respon fight-or-flight milik wooseok.

“seungwoo?!” yang itu dari yuvin.

“seungwoo?” seungyoun mengernyit.

“tapi kamu... tapi kamu bilang...” yuvin hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. agaknya fakta itu terlalu berat untuk diregistrasi dalam sekali tangkap. “what happened in busan stays in busan! kamu yang bilang sendiri kan?”

senyum apologetik byungchan mematahkan teori itu semua.

“seungwoo siapa?” seungyoun menginterupsi. sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tak ikut perjalanan bisnis ke busan bulan lalu, pantaslah dia tak punya gambaran bila nama itu disebut.

yuvin menjelaskan, dengan tatapan horor di mata. “kepala pengawal pangeran. dia dan byungchan menghabiskan malam bersama—”

“oke. sampai di situ saja. too much information.” potongnya, cepat-cepat menutup telinga dan beringsut menjauh.

selagi yuvin dan seungyoun mengambil waktu untuk menenangkan diri, byungchan menyerahkan ponsel itu pada wooseok.

“yang mulia ingin menghubungi kamu tapi dia nggak punya nomormu lagi,” ujarnya, “dia cuma bisa menghubungimu lewat cara begini.”

diterimanya dengan tangan bergetar. hampir saja wooseok lupa kalau ini bukan cuma masalah pribadinya saja. yang ini dibaginya dengan orang yang tengah berada di sisi lain kota, tak bisa keluar dari istananya karena alasan yang sama.

siap atau tidak, harus dihadapinya. jinhyuk dan masalah mereka. “halo—”

“bukan aku, sumpah.” lelaki itu menyela, tersengal-sengal. “bukan orang-orangku juga.”

“yeah.” desahnya. “aku tau.”

“itu foto lama yang nggak sengaja diambil, juga nggak pernah kita lihat. pasti milik salah satu teman sekolah kita dulu.” jinhyuk berdeduksi, sama persis seperti yang wooseok pikirkan sejak tadi.

“iya, aku juga tau." wooseok melangkah lambat-lambat menuju jendela yang menguasai satu sisi ruang kerjanya, menyibakkan tirai hingga cukup untuk membuat sinar dari luar tersisip dari celahnya. lima lantai di bawah sana, gerombolan media masih bersikeras untuk tinggal. padahal hujan menghadang lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya. “terus gimana reaksi orang istana?”

“ohoho.” tawanya jinhyuk tipikal—sadar sedang dalam masalah, tapi di saat yang sama sudah terbiasa dijuluki sebagai pembuat onar sejak muda. “orang tuaku biasa saja, sebenarnya. penasehat kerajaan saja yang berlebihan, lagaknya seperti kena serangan jantung.”

“jinhyuk.”

“sorry,” mengingat riwayat ayahnya yang pernah dua kali di ambang hidup dan mati karena penyakit yang sama, semestinya hal itu tak boleh dieksploitasi jadi guyonan, “tapi ayahku pasti menganggapnya lucu.”

“serius, jinhyuk.” hardiknya. “kita harus diskusi soal klarifikasi publik. jawabannya harus sama. gimana kalau kita bilang saja putusnya baik-baik sebelum aku pergi wajib militer?”

pertanyaan itu menciptakan spasi. kemudian, “kenapa tidak jujur saja?”

“karena kita butuh jalan aman supaya nggak merusak publisitas kita.”

“iya. tapi rumornya sudah menyebar. mereka menghubungkan kepergianku ke paris sama hubungan kita.” makna lainnya, mereka tak punya banyak opsi. apa pun yang akan mereka sampaikan setelah ini pada publik, asumsi itu sudah lebih dulu tiba. meskipun orang-orang tak tahu yang mana kebenarannya, teori konspirasi akan lebih dipercaya daripada pernyataan resmi istana dan kementerian. jadi untuk apa ditutup-tutupi lagi, jinhyuk pikir, toh cepat atau lambat kebenarannya akan terkuak. “hubungan kita selesai waktu kita berdua meninggalkan satu sama lain. kalau bukan aku yang pergi, ya kamu.”

lanjutannya bisa ditebak. meski tak ada yang salah tentang fakta putera mahkota yang sempat memacari eksekutif pemerintahan semasa mereka terlalu muda, tapi orang-orang akan selalu mengulik sensasi dari itu semua dan menikmatinya seperti skandal.

wooseok menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras. “tapi kalau ngomong jujur, bukannya mereka bakal menjelek-jelekkan kamu?”

“biarkan saja,” gampang dicetuskannya, “toh aku bakal tetap jadi raja mereka nantinya.”

wooseok yang agak tertohok menciptakan jeda statis panjang, tak percaya kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh lelaki yang pernah kabur dari konsekuensi monarkinya bertahun lalu. “istana nggak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya.”

tawanya seperti meremehkan. “memangnya mereka punya hal lebih baik buat damage control?”

“ini bahkan bukan damage control. ini cuma bikin situasi makin buruk.”

“situasiku, bukan situasimu.”

wooseok pikir dia salah dengar. “terus kenapa kamu pilih buat jujur?”

“karena mungkin ini satu-satunya cara aku bisa menebus kesalahanku.” di kalimat itu, jinhyuk tak menahan apa-apa lagi. “meskipun cuma buat egoku sendiri.”

tak perlu dilakukan, seharusnya. mereka sebenar-benarnya punya banyak alasan lain untuk dikatakan. meskipun di skenario itu orang-orang akan mulai berbicara di balik punggung wooseok lagi, karena dia adalah lelaki yang citranya sempat rusak dan tingkat kepercayaan publik padanya masih terlalu lemah untuk digoyahkan lagi seperti ini.

jinhyuk sadar betul akan hal itu. tapi alih-alih menyelamatkan imejnya sendiri, ia mengelakkan peluru ini dari wooseok. sengaja mengarahkan lampu sorot kembali padanya—sebagaimana yang biasanya, namun kali ini dengan konteks yang lebih buruk. hanya untuk seorang laki-laki yang masih menggenggam akar pahit masa lalu.

suara jinhyuk menyeruak dan meleburkan semua angannya.

“wooseok.” nama itu masih terdengar fasih di lidah, bahkan setelah belasan tahun tak pernah disebut secara lantang. “so, what do you think? you're in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first i thought if i write this kind of au i can explore modern palace setting n events a lot....ternyata tidak wkwkwk


	4. will god listen to your unholy prayers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • di salah satu dialog bakal ada quote yg seharusnya dalam bahasa prancis but since i can't speak french and it's kinda lame to translate it with google trans so i wrote it in english instead. pls don't mind!  
> • for paris date (?) arc, wooseok wears [this](https://twitter.com/HideandSeek_kws/status/1268947217747857410) and jinhyuk wears [this](https://twitter.com/cosmiclove68/status/1173204831168679936)

(lee jinhyuk di umur dua puluh lima menjalani harinya dengan cara yang terlalu normal untuk seorang pangeran. selama lima tahun terakhir, yang dilakukannya hanyalah bangun, pergi ke kampus, bermain dengan teman-temannya, pulang dan bermain lagi dengan sepupunya yang masih sekolah dasar, lalu tidur. ulangi lagi.

kadang di sela-sela itu semua, istana akan memaksa mengisi spasi di aktivitasnya. utusan dari kedutaan akan datang ke rumah bibinya, memberinya kursus dan pelajaran tentang filosofi konfusianisme dan etiket kerajaan. jelas, tak bisa dihindari. seperti mimpi buruk yang terlalu sering direpetisi sampai jadi sangat detil di sirkuitnya.

tapi untungnya tak pernah lebih dari itu. dan untuk sementara, jinhyuk bukanlah seorang pangeran. cuma kulit yang disepuh matahari timur, dikelilingi oleh terlalu banyak orang asing homogen berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir, menuntutnya berbicara dalam bahasa fonetik yang membuatnya terdengar seperti tersedak, terjebak dalam kota yang kerapkali diromantisasi dunia.

tak semudah yang dibayangkan, dia tahu, tapi setidaknya ini layak. membuatnya sejenak lupa akan tempat yang terlalu agung untuk disebut sebagai rumah, dijejali oleh banyaknya mata yang menghakimi apakah tata kramanya sudah cukup baik untuk bisa bernafas di luar istana, hanya demi membuatnya menghadiri acara minum teh selama tiga jam sembari mendengarkan seorang wanita berpakaian hanbok menyanyikan musik pansori—ketika yang ia inginkan cuma menonton anime di hanok pribadinya.

tapi kadang, apabila mimpi buruk terlalu sering diulangi, hal itu akan membuatmu berdelusi kalau semuanya terasa nyata. dalam kasus jinhyuk, semua ini memang selalu nyata. hanya saja dia sudah berada di fase denial sejak kakinya menapak di tanah barat.

penyangkalan tersebut baru disadari sewaktu dia lulus dari sorbonne. sebuah wawancara impromptu mendadak menghampiri di kala ia keluar dari aula utama universitas. seorang wanita dengan fitur wajah yang lebih mirip dengannya daripada mayoritas wisudawan di sana menyodorkan mikrofon, bersama seorang lelaki yang mendorong kamera ke arahnya.

bertanya, _apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah ini, yang mulia?_

di telinga jinhyuk, suara wanita itu bervibrasi terlalu dalam, terdengar seperti suaranya sendiri.

_apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini, jinhyuk?_

jawabannya masih sama sejak lima tahun belakangan. karena dia hanyalah manusia, terlepas dari titel yang dipegangnya sekarang dan yang akan dipegangnya di masa depan. jadi dia melakukan hal paling manusiawi yang manusia bisa lakukan.

melarikan diri—lagi.)

(kim wooseok di umur dua puluh lima bekerja sebagai staf administrasi untuk salah seorang anggota parlemen. lelaki yang umurnya dua kali lipat dari wooseok itu nampaknya terlalu idealis untuk negara konservatif yang dikuasai oleh monarki.

jadi setiap hari, selagi wooseok memonitor acara dan kegiatan, mengarsip dokumen, dan membuat kesimpulan hasil rapat, dia juga harus memasang telinganya unutk mendengarkan lelaki itu mengoceh tentang pandangan politik, kebijakan publik, dan sistem operasional pemerintah.

selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan setelah lulus dengan gelar sarjana sosial, wooseok beranggapan bahwa politik tak lebih kesetaraannya dari lukisan abstrak. sebuah figmen yang tak pernah dia mengerti secara keseluruhan. _ya, aku tahu. kamu cukup penting, kadang-kadang. tapi bukan buatku_ —bukan buat wooseok.

politik di matanya berwujud seperti lelaki tua berdasi yang menyembunyikan intrik di balik senyum kepalang formal. wooseok tak terlalu menyukainya. tapi lelaki tua ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar dia bisa mengulurkan tangan dan membuat perubahan yang signifikan untuk orang banyak dengan cara yang distan, satu-satunya cara yang wooseok mampu karena dia tak pernah bersahabat dengan basa-basi dan ramah-tamah.

jadi ketika atasannya menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan baru karena _kandidat wakil sekretaris di sayap pemuda partai kami tiba-tiba pergi karena harus kuliah magister di uk. aku pikir kamu bakal jadi substitusi yang baik? bagaimana menurutmu, wooseok?_ tak butuh banyak waktu untuk wooseok mengiyakan.

di hari pertamanya, wooseok merasa gugup luar biasa dengan semua aspek tak familiar ini. dia kerap mencabut kutikulanya, hingga pada satu titik, terlalu keras dan berdarah.

saat itu dia duduk di ruang tunggu kantor pusat partai, menunggu namanya dipanggil dari ruang rapat di sebelah. seorang resepsionis melihat jari wooseok dari balik mejanya, tatapannya horor di mata.

_tangan anda—_

_tidak apa-apa._ sela wooseok. _memang selalu seperti ini. sudah kebiasaan._

televisi yang ditempel di dinding sedang menampilkan acara berita. ada liputan baru dari paris, sebuah interviu dengan putra mahkota yang baru saja lulus kuliah. wajah jinhyuk nampak cerah tatkala ia keluar dari gedung aula, namun rahangnya mulai mengeras sebersamaan dengan ekor matanya menangkap lensa kamera. seakan-akan ia baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk.

_apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah ini, yang mulia?_

sejatinya tak santun untuk menanyakan anggota kerajaan pertanyaan seperti itu di tempat dan di situasi seperti itu. tapi jinhyuk selalu bertingkah seperti dia bukanlah bagian dari keluarganya. jadi cukup menyenangkan untuk wooseok, melihat konsep itu menampar jinhyuk tepat di wajah.

jinhyuk masih terdiam. begitu juga reporter yang bertanya. wooseok tak mengatakan apa-apa. begitu pula resepsionis yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

pintu ruang rapat berderit terbuka. atasannya muncul dari sana. _wooseok, masuklah._ katanya. _kita akan membicarakan apa yang bakal kamu lakukan setelah ini._

agaknya ironi kan, wooseok berpikir.

setelah jinhyuk berasumsi kalau berlari ribuan mil dari korea akan membuat kewajibannya lenyap, nyatanya dia tak pernah pergi ke mana-mana. kultur dan budayanya berakar terlalu kuat, melilit tapak-tapak kakinya ke tanah air, meninggalkan jejak yang terlalu membekas—putra mahkota kerajaan korea selatan, kelak akan menjadi raja ketiga puluh satu dari garis keturunan raja taejo.

tapi ini masalahnya tentang manusia: mereka punya kecenderungan berlari dari apa yang mereka miliki. dalam alkitab, adam bersembunyi dari tuhan di taman eden. dalam cerita dongeng, wendy menerima ajakan peter pan untuk terbang karena tak mau tumbuh dewasa. dan ada sebuah film, roman holiday, yang pernah wooseok tonton dengan jinhyuk dulu, tentang seorang putri raja yang lari dari kunjungan kerajaan untuk menikmati jalanan bebas kota roma.

jinhyuk hanyalah manusia biasa, pada akhirnya. haus akan privilese yang disuguhkan kebebasan. jadi sangat terbaca di mata wooseok, keputusan jinhyuk setelah ini. seolah-olah mereka sedang bermain catur dan tiap langkah pionnya akan memberi efek terhadap masa depan mereka.

jinhyuk memilih untuk melarikan diri lagi.

wooseok memilih untuk membiarkan darah di jarinya merembes.)

* * *

bahkan setelah siang melebur jadi malam, masih belum ada tanggapan resmi dari kedua pihak. seungyoun mengomandokan bagian humas untuk memainkan dialog yang sama— _ini tak ada urusannya dengan kementerian. tentu, tentu. ini masalah personal. kementerian baiknya tidak menginterferensi. dimana menteri sekarang? wah, kami juga kurang tahu. kami belum bisa menghubunginya dari pagi._

wooseok mendekam di ruang kerjanya sepanjang hari, terlalu malu untuk memasang muka di hadapan bawahannya. di luar gedung, reporter dan jurnalis tak kenal lelah memadati pintu masuk. sudah hampir jam sembilan malam.

seungyoun dan yuvin terus menemaninya, sementara byungchan tak bisa ikut karena harus mendampingi wakil menteri untuk rapat dengan komite olimpiade nasional. kalau boleh jujur, wooseok lebih suka sendirian— _introvert sialan,_ kadang dia mendengar seungyoun mengumpat di bawah nafas—tapi mereka tak pernah membiarkannya seorang diri.

karena ini kali pertama wooseok terlihat rentan dan hal tersebut cukup mengkhawatirkan. disorientasinya terlalu jelas, membuatnya tak berfungsi sewajar yang biasa. yuvin cukup takjub menyaksikan versi lain wooseok yang seperti ini, tak pernah teraktivasi bahkan sewaktu skandal korupsi mengeksekusi wooseok setahun lalu. tapi disimpannya rasa itu, karena ia tahu alasannya.

alasannya begini. aturan main pertama di politik negeri ini adalah untuk tidak menunjukkan cela. karena cela berarti kelemahan, dan politik berarti kekuatan dan kekuasaan. sekali saja terjadi, akan sangat mudah menghancurkanmu. aturan kedua, jangan pernah main-main dengan segala yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan. lebih baik korupsi atau sabotase saja, lebih ditolerir.

wooseok melanggar aturan pertama tahun lalu, meskipun sekedar tuduhan palsu. dia kembali jauh lebih tangguh dari yang sebelumnya.

setahun kemudian, wooseok melanggar dua aturan sekaligus—kurang lebih, bisa dinegosiasi.

wooseok, pada dasarnya, jarang sekali melanggar aturan. anaknya lebih cenderung jadi pengikut. bukankah aturan dibuat untuk dipatuhi.

jinhyuk tidak berpikiran demikian. baginya, aturan dibuat untuk dilanggar. begitu caranya menjadi ancaman untuk sebuah sistem pemerintahan yang dibangun jauh seabad yang lalu, ketika umurnya masih belia dan dia kabur ke belahan lain dunia tanpa sepengetahuan istana. dua belas tahun kemudian, dia sudah mahir dalam permainan ini.

“sudah keluar.” dalam sekelebat waktu, yuvin bangkit dari kursinya dan menggenggam erat tablet di tangan. dihampirinya wooseok yang duduk di belakang meja kerja. “videonya sudah keluar.”

sebagaimana kementerian bertindak, istana juga menutup mata dan telinga tentang kabar tersebut. cuma cerita lama kan, buat apa dibesar-besarkan. pernyataan ofisial hanya akan memperkeruh polemik. pangeran juga pernah remaja. dan remaja kerjaannya cuma berbuat onar. seperti pangeran dari britania raya, sebelum dia menikah dulu. atau yang dari thailand, sebelum menduduki tahta raja. baiknya kita salahkan saja pada kadar testosteron dan pubertas, kerajaan tak punya urusan dengan hal-hal itu.

betapa lucu, wooseok pikir, cara mereka meloloskan ketidaksempurnaan ini begitu saja, setelah bertahun-tahun mendisiplinkan dan menempa jinhyuk menjadi seseorang yang sempurna secara tidak manusiawi.

kelihatannya jinhyuk juga berpikiran sama. jadi dipilihnya solusi yang lebih kontroversial, mengunyah aturan tersebut seperti omong kosong dan meludahkannya tepat di depan muka kerajaan.

videonya bahkan tidak sampai semenit, diambil selagi jinhyuk melangkah ringan di bandara incheon setengah jam lalu, menuju sebuah festival kebudayaan internasional yang dilangsungkan di jeju besok pagi.

sesi tanya jawabnya dilakukan sambil lalu. senormal yang ia bisa, senormal yang kerajaan harapkan dari seorang lelaki yang dialiri begitu banyak hormon di masa pubertasnya, senormal yang jinhyuk mau dalam segala keistimewaan hidupnya.

_ya, benar. kami berpacaran dulu. tentu saja sudah putus, saat aku pergi ke paris. siapa yang memutuskan siapa? coba tebak sendiri. hahaha. seseorang harus tinggal di negara lain untuk waktu yang lama. dan kami masih sangat muda dulu. jadi tak bisa dihindari, memang. sekarang kami berhubungan baik, kok. no hard feelings. itu hubungan pertama kami. yang pertama tidak selalu jadi yang terbaik, tapi akan tetap selalu berarti kan? baiklah. maaf, harus mengejar penerbangan. terima kasih. selamat malam. tolong jangan ikuti kami lagi._

aturan dibuat untuk dilanggar. janji, tidak seperti itu. lee jinhyuk adalah lelaki dengan banyak nama. pangeran, putera mahkota, filantropi, pembuat onar, lelaki brengsek, pacar macam apa dia, terserah bagaimana kalian menamainya. tapi mau bagaimana pun, dia bukan pengingkar janji.

“gila, benar-benar gila.” yuvin terperanjat. kilau di irisnya kini penuh dengan takjub yang sejak tadi disembunyikan. “bukannya melanggar regulasi kerajaan untuk diwawancara tak resmi seperti ini?”

“iya. tapi dia memang sering begitu.” seungyoun mengembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya selama ini. dipantaunya layar tablet dan menggulir ke bagian komentar, disesaki oleh testimoni baru yang bermunculan tanpa henti.

wooseok masih tak bisa berkata-kata. sensasi yang ditinggalkan melemahkannya hingga ke tulang belakang. dia merasakan sesuatu sedang merangkak dari tenggorokannya, hendak keluar. sebuah monster. sebuah ledakan. sebuah rasa.

“wow. you have it bad, don't you?” seungyoun bergumam. jarinya masih meluncur di atas layar tablet, tapi binar itu tertuju pada wooseok.

“komentarnya?” wooseok mencoba untuk fokus.

“bukan.” seungyoun hampir-hampir ketawa, alhasil keluar jadi dengusan. “kamu pasti mengerti kan?”

wooseok tahu betul artinya apa. dia bukan orang bodoh. hanya saja dia berpura-pura tidak tahu, karena lebih mudah seperti itu.

* * *

“minggu lalu panitia reuni minta foto-foto jaman sekolah supaya ditampilkan waktu acara. terus yein langsung kasih semua saja tanpa filter.”

dan sisanya tinggal sejarah. mungkin akan dicantumkan di almanak kerajaan beberapa tahun ke depan.

“tapi sampai sekarang nggak tau siapa yang nyebarin.”

minsoo menelepon wooseok seminggu kemudian, lewat tengah malam dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. pulangnya wooseok di jam segini spesifiknya bukan karena kerjaan kementerian yang menumpuk, hanya saja cuma di waktu selarut ini reporter dan jurnalis tak akan menyerbunya dengan hipotesis absurd lain—dia berambisi jadi menteri supaya bisa ketemu jinhyuk lagi dan membalaskan dendam patah hatinya? yang benar saja?

“dan belum tau juga siapa yang bikin rumor itu. yein bersumpah bukan dia. kami nggak pernah kasih tau siapa-siapa.”

sejatinya ditutup-tutupi bukan karena terlarang. baik jinhyuk dan wooseok setuju merahasiakannya karena mereka pikir bakal lebih gampang berpacaran tanpa gangguan pihak luar—atau, frontalnya, orang istana dan kerajaan.

ditambah lagi mereka memang berada di lingkaran pertemanan yang sama dan tak sering menumpahkan banyak afeksi di ruang publik, jadi tak banyak yang curiga. kesepakatannya memang sedikit aneh mengingat jinhyuk yang notabene mengekspresikan keramahan lewat bahasa tubuh. tapi wooseok memang selalu restriktif akan sentuhan. makanya kiat itu lumayan berhasil sepanjang masa sekolah.

sampai seminggu lalu, sebuah memento hadir—

“iya, yein meneleponku juga dua hari yang lalu.”

“oh, oke.” helaan nafasnya mulai lega. “tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku masih syok ngelihat jinhyuk ngasih jawaban jujur.”

rentetan peristiwa yang terjadi minggu lalu masih segar di pikiran wooseok. video berdurasi lima puluh detik itu menduduki peringkat satu sampai hari ini. nama mereka berdua jadi yang paling banyak diketik di mesin pencarian. sekarang wajahnya muncul di tabloid gosip yang sering dibeli ibunya.

kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi. anehnya kali ini wujudnya setara dengan cubitan jahil di lengan, dibagikan bersama tawa konyol dan mata mengerling penuh goda. wooseok memperhatikan bagaimana komentar-komentar di internet tidak sekejam yang sebelumnya, begitu juga spekulasi yang sampai di telinga. tapi harga dirinya diam-diam merasa lebih disakiti.

(salah satu kelakar terburuk dan tak terlupakan yang dia dapat berasal dari wanita tua dari apartemen sebelah, ditanyakan di dalam lift saat wooseok hendak pergi bekerja. _aku bakal membuatkanmu dakbal di akhir pekan kalau kamu menjawab ini,_ seringainya komikal, _jadi kamu sudah pernah lihat putera mahkota telanjang atau belum?_ )

“katanya jawaban seperti itu bakal bikin aku terhindar dari komen-komen negatif.” cibirnya. “ternyata nggak terlalu mempan.”

“tentu saja nggak mempan.” seakan itu ilmu pasti, balasan minsoo dilontarkan tanpa berpikir ulang. “nggak ada yang bisa prediksi ini mempan atau enggak. baru kali ini ada skandal pangeran sama menteri. jinhyuk cuma menebak-nebak mana yang paling aman.”

karena apa pun yang akan mereka utarakan, toh nantinya orang-orang takkan berhenti berbicara. beritanya terlanjur menyebar dan mulai kini dunia akan selalu mengaitkan nama wooseok dengan fakta itu. jadi mau dibilang apa lagi, kan. tinggal terserah mereka saja, memutuskan opsi mana yang tidak seberbahaya yang lain.

“oh, satu lagi. aku tau pertanyaan ini agak bodoh setelah... setelah apa yang terjadi.” dia menertawai celetukannya sendiri. “tapi ingin tau saja. masih ada kesempatan nggak buat kamu menghadiri reuni?”

dengusan wooseok benar-benar kesal sekarang. “seriously?”

“soalnya jinhyuk bilang dia nggak jadi datang. kalau itu yang kamu takutkan.” sahut minsoo. “bukan karena berita ini. katanya, kalau kehadiran dia bikin kamu nolak datang, dia nggak masalah nggak datang sama sekali.”

ada hening yang tidak sebentar. wooseok menghitung titik-titik air hujan yang masih menempel di kaca jendela, dilakukan dengan harapan agar satu nama itu bisa enyah dari benak. tapi mana bisa.

“aku memang nggak bisa datang. ada acara yang harus kuhadiri. kamu bisa bilang ke dia nggak supaya tetap datang aja?”

minggu lalu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir wooseok berbicara dengan jinhyuk setelah kasus ini merebak. laki-laki itu kelihatannya terlalu sibuk melakukan kunjungan budaya dan menggunting pita peresmian acara hingga tak bisa menelepon lagi. atau barangkali ini cuma akal-akalan wooseok, menggenggam erat egonya sebagaimana seharusnya ia menggenggam ponselnya. karena hingga sekarang, lini telepon itu tak pernah terhubung.

kalau ingin membahas tentang skandal jadi-jadian ini, di sisi lain, jinhyuk diterpa komentar-komentar lebih buruk daripada dia. tapi setidaknya masih di bawah kendali—wooseok tak tahu hal itu benar-benar murni atau kerajaan sudah menarik selorohan lebih parah dari peredaran, tak ada laporan lanjutan mengenai itu.

ditambah lagi beberapa berita buruk jinhyuk muncul kembali ke permukaan, meskipun lagu lama dan sudah basi di telinga. kebanyakan cuma rumor tak berdasar karena sumbernya tak dipercaya, seperti dugaan keterlibatannya dalam perkelahian di sebuah bar di paris atau romansa singkat dengan seorang aktris latina eksotis saat bekerja sama dalam sebuah kegiataan amal di yemen.

yang pasti, kini, di setiap entri berita tentang jinhyuk, anonim-anonim itu akan mendakwanya tentang betapa kejamnya dia meninggalkan wooseok begitu saja semasa periode wajib militernya. sebuah kontradiksi yang menenggelamkan wooseok dalam kubangan malu. karena tak ada yang tahu kebenaran di balik kalimat-kalimat artikel itu. rasa malu yang sama yang membuat tangannya begitu lemas untuk mengetik nama itu di kontak ponselnya.

minsoo tahu itu semua, segala yang membuat wooseok merenung beberapa hari belakangan. mereka belum selesai, meskipun hubungan itu sudah selesai.

ada sesal yang tak bisa mengenyahkan sebuah memori di kepalanya. ketika ia menemui wooseok di depan gerbang kamp militer bertahun lalu, menyampaikan kabar yang agaknya terlalu sulit untuk diterima.

( _jinhyuk kabur tiga minggu lalu._

angin di akhir bulan september tak terlalu dingin. tapi ketika sunyoul membenamkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket, masih terasa beku. mungkin memang bukan karena anginnya. mungkin lebih kepada ketakutannya, tak punya bayangan bagaimana wooseok akan bereaksi terhadap fakta ini.

beginilah wooseok bereaksi: wajahnya tidak kaget, tidak terlalu. bibirnya melengkung ke satu sisi, mulut sedikit terbuka, dalam progres membentuk senyum. tapi pasang mata itu hitam legam.

 _dia bilang dia bakal kembali kan?_ seakan-akan dia tahu hari ini akan datang. namun ada secercah sinar di mata itu, memohon keajaiban.

sunyoul tak bisa melihat mata itu lebih lama lagi. dia juga tak bisa menengadah ke arah matahari. jadi kepalanya tertunduk. _dia nggak ada bilang apa-apa. belum ada yang bisa menghubungi dia. kami nggak tahu dia lari ke mana._

harapan, sunyoul berpikir, adalah sesuatu yang sangat kejam.)

sunyoul biasanya bakal membiarkan mereka, tak memberikan terlalu banyak atensi pada hubungan interpersonal yang tak ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya. tapi dua belas tahun sudah lebih dari cukup.

karena itulah ia melepaskan sepenggal tawa sebelum berbicara. “kenapa nggak bilang saja sendiri?”

* * *

> [lee jinhyuk]
> 
> 11 oktober 2008, 20:30 pm
> 
> hai, wooseok. pasti kamu sudah lihat berita ya.
> 
> tapi aku mau bilang langsung kalau aku ada di paris sekarang.
> 
> kupikir aku butuh sedikit perubahan.
> 
> aku nggak bisa diam di tempat itu lagi lebih lama, bisa-bisa aku jadi gila.
> 
> maaf aku nggak memberitahumu lebih dulu.
> 
> maaf karena kamu harus tau dengan cara begini. hanya saja aku nggak mau ambil resiko dan jadi tertangkap basah.
> 
> aku harus pergi dulu, untuk diriku sendiri. karena ini milikku—hidup ini.
> 
> ini bakal selalu jadi milikku sebelum milik orang lain. sebelum jadi milikmu atau milik negara ini.
> 
> (maaf, kata-katanya murahan. kau tau sendiri lah. aku.)
> 
> semoga kita masih bisa berhubungan baik setelah ini.
> 
> aku harap kamu baik-baik saja di kamp.
> 
> fuck you.
> 
> [block this number?]
> 
> **yes** no

* * *

“bayangkan,” celetuk yuvin selagi menyerahkan laporan mingguan kementerian ke tangan wooseok, “kalau kamu masih bersama yang mulia—meskipun aku tahu, nggak lagi. tapi bayangkan saja dulu. kalau kalian dua jadi pasangan. mereka bakal memanggilmu raja juga nantinya?”

byungchan menahan tawa di sebelahnya.

seungyoun menanggapi. “bukannya pangeran? seperti suami ratu elizabeth, kan dipanggil pangeran phillip?”

gelak tawa byungchan pun pecah.

wooseok hampir-hampir melayangkan satu pukulan kalau saja ruang kerja menteri tidak diketuk. beruntung wakil menteri tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, menyelamatkan yuvin dari lemparan tantrum.

“siap untuk rapat kabinet?” pak hwang bertanya.

kalau boleh jujur, wooseok takkan pernah siap. terlepas dari skandal yang terjadi, menghadapi lebih dari dua puluh orang tua yang memandangnya penuh penghakiman selama kurang lebih delapan jam selalu ekuivalen dengan simulasi neraka. tapi beginilah deskripsi pekerjaannya, mau tak mau memang harus dilakukan.

“mereka pasti bakal menyindir kamu tentang berita itu.” pak hwang mewanti-wanti tatkala mereka duduk di jok belakang mobil. kadang wajah lelaki tua itu mengingatkan wooseok akan ayahnya—bagaimana bibirnya secara manual membentuk senyum meski dia sedang tidak mengatakan apa pun yang menyenangkan. “pasti nggak nyaman, tapi usahakan jangan terlalu tempramental. respon saja dengan kepala dingin.”

wooseok mengesah. “aku mengerti.”

“tapi serius.” tahu-tahu saja dia terkekeh, di tengah perjalanan hening menuju gedung biru. dan wooseok sudah bisa menerka indikasi tawa itu. “aku nggak percaya putera mahkota melindungi kamu.”

ternyata yang satu ini baru, menciptakan alis terangkat dari wooseok.

lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, melanjutkan. “tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. padahal sepertinya kamu benci melihatnya.”

“aku nggak benci dia.”

refleks ia tertawa. tapi yang sampai di telinga wooseok lebih terdengar seperti _ah, masa?_

minggu lalu ketika pak hwang meletakkan surat kabar di meja wooseok, rautnya tak terlalu terkejut. _sudah kuduga. ada sesuatu antara kalian berdua._ kilau di matanya jenaka. _kelihatan sejak jamuan makan malam pangeran swedia dua bulan lalu._

lelaki itu observan. dua tahun bekerja dengannya adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat wooseok paham. tapi tetap saja jadi kejutan apabila tertangkap basah oleh orang yang kau kira berhasil tertipu.

dan kadang lelaki itu juga bisa menangkap apa yang luput dari mata wooseok sekalipun.

“masuk akal kalau kamu benci dia. dia udah ninggalin kamu.” agak ironi, kalimat-kalimat yang mengikuti. “tapi dia memang nggak punya banyak pilihan. kamu nggak ada di sampingnya saat itu. kita semua tahu dia nggak pernah mau jadi raja. dan mendadak dia punya peluang kecil ini. mungkin kalau umurku masih dua puluh dan dalam situasi yang sama, aku bakal kabur juga.”

wooseok melihatnya seperti baru saja mendengar kesaksian pembunuhan. “itu kekanak-kanakan.”

“itu manusiawi.” pak hwang mengoreksi. “kalau dikasih pilihan, aku juga akan menghindari apa yang nggak aku mau. aku paham itu bukan hal yang benar buat dilakukan. tapi orang macam apa yang nggak pernah buat kesalahan?”

antara jinhyuk kehilangan kewarasannya saat menunggu wooseok kembali atau mengambil satu langkah irasional agar bisa merasakan dunia nyata lagi—meskipun wooseok harus dikorbankan, meskipun dua belas tahun mendatang kebebasannya ditarik balik.

kalau mau ditelisik secara cermat, ini bukan salah jinhyuk sepenuhnya. karena wooseok melepaskan genggamannya lebih dulu dan jinhyuk tinggal mengisi celah di antara tangannya dengan kota yang tak mengenal namanya. sayangnya ketika wooseok kembali, tangan itu sudah tak bisa terulur padanya lagi.

“oke. anggap saja kamu nggak membencinya.” pak hwang mengamini. “kalau begitu, kamu sudah memaafkan dia?”

seketika, satu malam penghujung musim dingin di busan menjadi memori yang paling hangat dalam benaknya.

“sepertinya sudah.”

“terus kenapa kamu bertingkah seperti ini?”

wooseok mengernyit. “maksudnya?”

“seperti kamu belum bisa melepaskannya.”

tak ada jawaban, yang berindikasi bahwa pak hwang benar. tapi beliau tidak menyerang balik, pun menyatakan kemenangannya. ini bukan pertandingan, lagipula. dia cuma ingin memberi sedikit petunjuk supaya wooseok membuka matanya lebih lebar, menangkap sesuatu yang kerap ia sorong ke bagian paling sudut di bingkai matanya.

wooseok menunduk, mengamati jari-jarinya. kutikulanya berdarah lagi, menetes penuh darah.

wooseok memikirkan jinhyuk di sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

pukul sembilan malam—dan tiga puluh detik setelah teks pesannya terkirim—mendadak ponsel wooseok menyala dalam notifikasi. nama lee jinhyuk muncul di layar.

“wooseok.” baritonnya menyapa cepat, seakan-akan bakal ketinggalan sesuatu kalau tidak merespon segera. “hi.”

wooseok meniru. “hi.”

“thank you for the birthday wish.”

jinhyuk tak tahu saja kalau itu adalah pikiran pertama yang timbul di benak wooseok setelah bangun pagi ini. namun butuh durasi yang cukup panjang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengetik frasa sesederhana _selamat ulang tahun, jinhyuk._ agaknya lancang, mengingat bertahun-tahun jinhyuk mengiriminya pesan ulang tahun lewat surel.

niatnya terkubur oleh sibuknya agenda hari ini, tersingkir agak jauh dari pusat atensinya karena ada pidato yang harus ia siapkan dan diskusi yang perlu dihadiri. sampai malam pun larut dan wooseok sadar, kalau pada akhirnya, sosok lelaki itu tak pernah pergi ke mana-mana dari benak.

wooseok setengah mendengus, setengah tertawa. “kamu nelepon cuma buat bilang itu?”

rangkaian kata yang masih jinhyuk persiapkan memberi jeda sejenak. kemudian, “yeah. dan sebenarnya aku juga mau nanya lanjutan berita sialan itu. jurnalis sama paparazzi masih menguntit kamu?”

“nggak lagi. tenang saja.”

lucu, karena wooseok tahu ini cuma akal-akalan jinhyuk untuk mengisi konversasi. empat minggu lalu, sewaktu ia memberanikan diri menelepon jinhyuk dan memberitahunya _kamu bisa datang ke reuni kok. aku memang nggak bisa ikut. ada acara kementerian di gwangju._ laki-laki itu memberi pertanyaan sama persis.

(ujung-ujungnya, mereka berdua tidak datang ke reuni.)

wooseok melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding hotelnya yang dilapisi wallpaper bergaya victoria—corak kuno untuk hotel yang kuno. “kamu belum tidur? bukannya sudah jam tiga subuh di seoul?”

ada spasi lagi, dan ketakutan wooseok mulai menghampiri. “sebenarnya aku nggak di korea sekarang. ada eh, kunjungan negara ke uk.”

“oh.”

_lihat, kan._

“kamu juga belum tidur?”

jadi jinhyuk pun tak tahu. bisa saja wooseok tidak mengaku, berbohong kalau dia masih belum mengantuk atau ada kerjaan yang membuatnya terjaga atau alasan apa pun itu. jinhyuk akan percaya begitu saja.

atau dia bisa jujur.

“aku di paris.” wooseok berkata. “ada acara politisi di sini. semacam penghargaan, tapi ada forum diskusi juga. kurang lebih begitulah.”

jinhyuk kedengarannya bingung. “tapi seungwoo bilang byungchan—”

“dia nggak ikut. aku cuma bawa satu staf karena ini jadwal semi-personal.”

yuvin pasti sudah tidur di kamar sebelah. dia juga mengingatkan wooseok satu kali saat makan malam tadi, tentang _kamu tau kalau hari ini ulang tahun pangeran? sudah ucapin belum?_ matanya berkilau terang, hanya untuk redup di momen wooseok menjawab _belum. kayaknya nggak perlu._ sisa makan malam itu dihabiskan yuvin dengan memberengut.

bayangkan kalau dia tahu wooseok akhirnya mengirim teks pesan ke jinhyuk.

“sebenarnya aku juga bakal ke paris besok pagi. sudah janji mau merayakan ulang tahun sama bibiku dan teman-temanku.”

“wow,” ditekannya rasa terkejut itu dalam-dalam, “sounds great.”

imaji wooseok bervakansi, membayangkan presensi jinhyuk di tiap-tiap sudut kota ini. jinhyuk di paris adalah sosok kabur yang duduk di sebuah terasse sambil menikmati teh dan berkonversasi dalam bahasa yang wooseok tak mengerti, berjalan di lorong-lorong sempit yang akan mengarah pada kanal st. martin, menyusuri bangunan berwarna kusam bergaya hausmannian dan dikejutkan oleh pagar-pagar tinggi yang terpasang dari daun dan bunga berspektrum vibran. betapa menyakitkan untuk wooseok mengakui kalau sosok itu lebih pantas ada di sini, dibandingkan di atas megahnya singgasana yang menunggu di istana gyeongbokgung.

sebuah pertanyaan membangunkan wooseok dari lamunan. “kapan kamu pulang ke seoul?”

“besok.” jawabnya. “penerbangan malam. sekitar jam sembilan.”

ada degup jantung yang terlalu keras terdengar di antara sambungan koneksi. hanya saja wooseok tak bisa mengidentifikasi asalnya dari jinhyuk atau dirinya sendiri.

“hey.” suara parau itu berharap. “bisa ketemu sebelum kamu pergi?”

* * *

paris di awal bulan juni adalah di mana matahari nyaris menyentuh garis lintang, sesuatu yang seoul juga bisa berikan untuk wooseok. sinarnya mencium kulitnya dengan ramah semasa ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman berwarna hijau yang berteduh di bawah pohon mapel.

carré marigny lumayan sepi di jam dan hari seperti ini. walau lokasi taman itu terletak di sisi champs-élysées yang populer didatangi para turis, dia hanya mendapati penduduk lokal sejak menapakkan diri. sepasang lelaki tua membuka papan catur lipat mereka, seorang wanita membawa dua anaknya melihat air mancur lebih dekat, beberapa bocah berlari-lari menendang bola. tak satu pun dari mereka yang menjatuhkan pandangan padanya.

ketika angin mengacak rambutnya ringan, wooseok hampir-hampir beranggapan bahwa kala itu masih pertengahan musim semi.

tapi senyum lelaki itu terlalu terang, menarik wooseok jatuh ke dalam orbitnya. bahwa bersamanya akan selalu jadi musim panas.

( _anggap saja kado ulang tahun untukku?_ semalam, jinhyuk bertanya seperti ini kesempatan terakhirnya. meski sebenarnya ia tak punya kesempatan lagi. tapi dia tahu betul itu tanpa perlu diingatkan. _jangan anggap ini beban. terserahmu sih. menolak juga tidak—_

 _satu kali saja._ jawaban wooseok bahkan bukan ya atau tidak. _ada taman di depan hotel la reserve. temui aku di sana besok, jam sebelas._

 _satu kali saja._ suara jinhyuk kepalang tegas, seakan-akan ini berarti sesuatu baginya.)

apabila jinhyuk berdiri di hadapannya, wooseok merasa seperti ada seseorang yang tengah meninju perutnya dan meninggalkannya tak berdaya. perihal yang paling ia benci akhir-akhir ini.

“aku nggak telat kan?” jinhyuk mengecek ponselnya sebelum memasukkan kembali ke saku jins. kemejanya yang digulung sampai ke siku itu berwarna terlalu biru, nampak saru disandingkan dengan langit.

dia membawakan wooseok sebuah topi bisbol. mirip seperti yang dikenakannya sekarang, hanya beda warna—biru untuk wooseok dan hitam untuknya.

“kalau-kalau ada yang mengenali kita.” ujarnya, saat wooseok sedikit menghindari gestur jinhyuk yang hendak mengenakan topi itu di kepalanya.

“kamu sendirian?” wooseok bertanya, sekuat tenaga menghiraukan ujung-ujung jemari jinhyuk yang menyisir lembut rambutnya dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. “nggak ada pengawal?”

pemuda itu nyengir. “lihat ke arah jam tiga, tujuh, sepuluh.”

cara para pengawal-pengawal jinhyuk membaur dengan lokal jauh melampaui ekspektasi wooseok, sama sekali di bawah radarnya yang biasa tajam dengan anomali. di pukul sepuluh, seungwoo mengintip dari balik koran yang terbuka, menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di sana. dia mengangguk sedikit ke arah wooseok.

jinhyuk memandang pada titik yang sama. “aku perintahkan mereka supaya nggak lebih dekat dari delapan meter sih. kecuali ada red code”

“red code?”

“kalau ada orang yang menghampiri kita atau mengambil foto. situasi semacam itu.”

“itu termasuk red code?” tawanya wooseok skeptis. “bagaimana lagi kalau situasi yang mengancam nyawa?”

“kalau itu, black code.” jawabnya, sambil lalu. “nyawaku. dan kamu juga.”

hampir saja wooseok lupa kalau jinhyuk punya fiksasi akan lelucon murahan seperti yang barusan. tapi wooseok sudah tiga puluh dua sekarang, dua belas tahun lebih tua untuk menganggapnya lebih dari humor. di ujung kalimat itu, dia meringis.

“shall we?” jinhyuk menoleh dari balik punggung, sudah berjalan satu langkah lebih dulu.

wooseok beranjak, menghela nafas panjang.

_satu kali saja._

wooseok harap dia tidak menggerakkan pion yang salah.

di seoul, mereka dikenal sebagai putera mahkota dan menteri pemuda dan olah raga. sudah jadi aturan lisan kalau rakyat jelata tak boleh sembarangan menyebutkan namanya, lee jinhyuk, begitu saja di publik. dan terlalu sulit untuk mengingat setiap nama menteri yang terdaftar di kabinet berperiode lima tahun, jadi orang-orang memanggil wooseok cukup dengan jabatannya.

di paris, mereka hanya dua pemuda biasa yang menyatu dengan keramaian. tak ada prefiks atau sufiks yang mengikuti, mereka sebenar-benarnya hanyalah lee jinhyuk dan kim wooseok.

di seoul, hampir dua bulan lalu, sebuah kabar dijatuhkan layaknya sebuah bom. ledakannya cukup keras, namun kerusakannya tidak terlalu. tapi namanya kerusakan tetap saja kerusakan, meninggalkan dampak tak terhindari bagi mereka berdua. dikuntit oleh kamera, disodorkan pertanyaan irelevan dalam wawancara resmi, dianalisis berlebihan oleh manusia anonim di internet.

di paris, tak ada yang peduli. atau paling tidak begitulah kelihatannya. hanya hari biasa untuk berjalan bersisian di tempat yang asing, meskipun ini cuma superfisialnya saja. ada lapisan yang lebih gelap membayangi. bahwa keduanya sebenarnya terlalu jauh untuk disebut teman lagi, tapi terlalu dekat untuk disebut sebagai orang asing.

namun kadang lebih gampang untuk tidak mencari terminologi yang tepat sekarang ini, kenapa salah satu mengajak untuk bertemu dan kenapa salah satu mengiyakan.

jinhyuk membawa wooseok ke sebuah kafe yang biasa ia datangi dengan teman-teman kuliahnya. katanya mereka menyajikan lé café terbaik di kota. wooseok bahkan tak ingat untuk bertanya apa itu lé café pada jinhyuk, terlalu sibuk menangkap cahaya yang berkilau bangga di obsidian tersebut.

bersembunyi di lingkungan riuh daerah arrondissement 6th, jinhyuk mau tak mau memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari lokasi. baiknya kita jalan saja, katanya. maka melangkahlah mereka, menelusuri jalanan yang disusun dari batu-bata. sisi kanan-kirinya berdempetan menjual barang-barang antik dan bekas, bunga-bunga segar, dan lukisan bercat minyak. wooseok berhenti sejenak, refleks, hampir membeli beberapa buku yang menarik perhatiannya. kalau saja dia lupa tak bisa membaca bahasa prancis sama sekali.

“tapi aku bisa membacakannya untukmu.”

jinhyuk menawarkan, meraih buku yang sampulnya sudah kusam dan ujungnya tumpul dimakan rayap dari tangan wooseok. tanpa diminta, dibacakannya kalimat dari halaman yang dibukanya secara asal.

“ _you loved him when he was alive and you loved him after._ ” dia menciptakan spasi untuk menunduk pada wooseok. wooseok menengadah ke arahnya. sinar mentari yang menelisik dari balik topi jinhyuk menerpa matanya seperti lingkaran cahaya. “ _if you love him, it is not a sin to kill him. or is it more?_ “

barangkali magisnya datang dari bahasa itu sendiri. atau barangkali magisnya datang dari mulut yang melafalkan bahasa yang memisahkan mereka berdua selama ini. apa pun itu, wooseok merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

jinhyuk berhenti membaca. dia bertanya dengan bahasa ibu mereka. “kamu ngerti apa yang aku bacakan?”

“tentu saja,” wooseok menggeleng, “tidak sama sekali.”

jinhyuk tertawa, dan wooseok pikir lebih baik seperti itu daripada mendengarkannya berbicara dalam segala bahasa yang ada di dunia.

kafe itu beraroma seperti kombinasi croissant yang baru keluar dari panggangan dan kopi hitam pekat dan surat kabar yang disibak terlalu keras. pelayannya menyuguhkan wooseok lé café dalam cangkir mungil, nyaris terciprat apabila ia meletakkannya terlalu cepat di atas meja beralas keramik.

“terlalu pahit.” wooseok hampir-hampir mengeluarkan cairan itu dari mulutnya. “lebih terasa seperti espresso dari latte.”

“tapi temanku bilang yang ini terbaik sekota paris.” jinhyuk melihatnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah dia lebih menyesal akan hal ini dibanding meninggalkannya selama belasan tahun. “kamu mau tukaran?”

wooseok melirik teh earl grey di sisi seberang meja. ada ingatan lama yang familiar berlari cepat di benaknya tentang _dokterku bilang aku nggak bisa minum banyak kafein karena bisa mempengaruhi penyakit katup jantungku._

bukannya hal ini bisa dibilang sebagai pengorbanan. mana mungkin jinhyuk akan mati hanya karena secangkir kecil kopi. tapi hati wooseok tak paham, menganggap sentimen ini cukup besar untuk membuatnya berdesir.

wooseok mencoba melepaskan rasa itu dengan menggelengkan kepala. “nggak usah.” katanya. “nggak apa-apa.”

beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk membuang pahit di lidah masing-masing dengan mampir di troli gelato yang ada di pinggir jalan. cokelatnya meleleh tatkala ditimpa matahari, mengalir menjadi garis berkelok-kelok di tangan wooseok.

jinhyuk menertawakannya sebelum terhenyak beberapa saat, seperti tersetrum listrik. dia melahap terlalu banyak gelato dalam sekali gigit dan membeku— _brain freeze._ giliran wooseok yang menertawainya.

lalu jinhyuk mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana dan membersihkan telapak wooseok. manuvernya berhenti sebentar, wooseok hampir menebak kalau itu efek gelatonya lagi. ternyata bukan. awalnya ragu, namun sekarang dia tak menahan apa pun, meraih wajah wooseok dengan tangannya. sapu tangan itu menyapu ujung bibir wooseok, menghapus sisa-sisa cokelat yang menempel. gerakan kepalang lembut itu seakan takut kalau-kalau mengganggu, atau mungkin bukan hal yang sopan untuk dilakukan, atau mungkin dia tak mau wooseok akan mengharapkan sesuatu dari hal itu.

karena harapan, kau tahu, adalah sesuatu yang kejam.

wooseok mengenyahkan semua bayang semu yang menempel di kulitnya dengan hal-hal tak berarti. seperti, “aku baru tau kalau kamu bawa sapu tangan ke mana-mana sekarang.”

jinhyuk ingin bilang kalau dia juga tak mau membawanya. namun apalah keinginannya dibanding tuntutan penasehat kerajaan yang mendidiknya dengan kelas moral dan tata krama yang tak penting, sampai dia tak sadar beberapa kebiasaan konyol itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

“dua belas tahun.” tapi yang dia bilang malah ini. “apa yang kamu harapkan?”

wooseok tersenyum tipis. dibiarkannya kata-kata itu menyerangnya balik.

lima belas menit sebelum berpisah, mereka berakhir tepat di mana mereka memulai. bangku taman berwarna hijau di carré marigny itu kosong ketika mereka tiba. ada jarak di antara kedua tangan mereka saat duduk. wooseok menggunakannya untuk meletakkan topi jinhyuk. di sebelahnya, jinhyuk bersenandung akan lagu yang tak pernah wooseok dengar sebelumnya. mungkin lagu prancis, tapi dia tak terlalu yakin.

“agaknya lucu kan?” tahu-tahu saja dia bergumam. binernya tertuju pada air mancur di depan mereka. jernih air bergradasi menjadi biru pastel. matahari membiaskan cahayanya, jatuh sebagai kilau-kilau kecil di mata mereka. “kita selalu kebetulan ketemu setelah aku balik.”

“kerjaan kita maksa kita untuk ketemu.” wooseok pikir hal tersebut tak terlalu penting. atau begitulah yang ia harapkan. “bukannya kita mau. lebih ke terpaksa sih.”

jinhyuk menatapnya seperti ingin memberitahu sesuatu. kerlingan mata itu menantang, _hei, mungkin ini takdir._

wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya, sebuah sanggahan. dia benci konsep takdir, hal itu membuat semua usaha dan kerja kerasnya seakan tidak dihormati. tapi bukan berarti dia tak percaya. karena apa lagi yang membuat jinhyuk kembali ke istana setelah belasan tahun kalau bukan takdir itu sendiri?

di satu titik, wooseok mendengarnya bertanya lagi. “kenapa kamu melakukan ini?”

rancu pertanyaan itu membuatnya mengernyit. “maksudnya?”

“hari ini. kamu cukup baik padaku.” jinhyuk melepaskan topinya. wooseok mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk tidak menyisir ujung rambut jinhyuk yang berantakan dengan tangannya. “biasanya kamu agak... dingin.”

kasar. biasanya wooseok agak kasar, sejatinya itu yang ingin ia katakan.

ini yang wooseok sanggup katakan. “karena kamu udah berbuat baik duluan.”

tapi ini yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan: dia mau bertanya balik, konteks yang sama. _kenapa kamu berbuat baik duluan? kalau saja kamu nggak memberitahu publik, kalau saja kamu nggak membantu sedikit pun, aku nggak akan setuju sama pertemuan ini. tapi bantuan itu berarti hutang budi. dan aku benci hutang budi, makanya aku melakukan ini. supaya kita impas. kenapa kamu nggak membiarkanku mejadi kejam?_

tapi tak perlu ditanya. lee jinhyuk hanya ingin dimaafkan, pada siapa pun yang bersedia memaafkannya—meskipun orang itu adalah egonya sendiri. kita tahu, dia pernah bilang sebelumnya.

mungkin wooseok ingin bertanya balik karena dia ingin diberi jawaban lain. sebuah tanda tanya yang mencekiknya akhir-akhir ini. seperti masuk ke dalam ruang gelap dan terlalu takut untuk menemukan apa pun yang bersembunyi di sana. sebuah monster. sebuah ledakan. sebuah rasa. wooseok pikir jinhyuk bisa memberikannya jawaban.

jinhyuk tidak menjawab karena wooseok tak pernah bertanya. alih-alih, jinhyuk yang menanyakan satu pertanyaan lain. “boleh aku bertanya lagi?”

“mm-hmm.”

“kamu sudah memaafkanku?”

“apakah itu penting?”

“lumayan.” karena lee jinhyuk ingin dimaafkan, pada siapa pun yang bersedia memaafkannya. tapi yang paling terutama, dia ingin dimaafkan oleh wooseok.

“memangnya bakal ada bedanya?”

jinhyuk mengangguk. “supaya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini.” jawabannya rancu, begitu pula senyumnya. sebuah enigma.

mereka menemukan jari-jemari satu sama lain di bangku taman. satu waktu wooseok akan merasakan kasarnya fabrik yang berasal dari topi, satu waktu dia bakal mendapati kulit lain bergesekan dengannya. lembut dan ramah dan hangat.

hangatnya bertahan lebih lama, sebersamaan dengan spasi di antara bahu mereka semakin pendek dan memendek. kali ini, dia tidak terbakar. kali ini hanya percikan. sebuah rasa yang wooseok sendiri tak bisa deskripsikan sepenuhnya. sesuatu yang lama, atau sesuatu yang lupa pernah ia rasakan, atau mungkin sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. apa pun itu, akhirnya, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu lagi.

sekarang jadi semakin hangat. barangkali karena jinhyuk menumpukan separuh berat tubuhnya pada pundak wooseok. atau barangkali karena nafasnya yang makin dekat, samar aroma mint bercampur cokelat dari gelato yang mereka beli satu jam lalu menyeruak masuk ke dalam paru-paru wooseok.

_satu kali saja kan?_

di sana, kata-kata itu menghantamnya. dan entah bagaimana rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang menghidupkan saklar lampu ruangan gelap itu. sekarang wooseok bisa melihat dengan jelas. jinhyuk ada di dalam sana, menunggunya.

saklar yang sama menarik wooseok kembali ke realita dalam waktu sejentik jari saja. sadarlah, dia mendengar seseorang berbicara. dirinya sendiri. apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?

“aku harus pergi.” wooseok mendadak berkata, meninggalkan jinhyuk dalam setengah perjalanan melakukan entah apa.

postur tubuh lelaki itu kini terlihat canggung. tapi dia tidak protes, tak pernah ada tuntutan yang tersisip di sinar matanya. dikembalikannya dirinya ke posisi awal. “ya. aku juga harus pergi.”

sebentar lagi wooseok harus mengepak barang-barangnya dan terbang ke kontinen lain. sementara jinhyuk akan menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah bibinya, menghadiri pesta kejutan ulang tahun yang tak terlalu jadi kejutan lagi karena sepupunya yang berusia empat belas tahun sangat payah menyimpan rahasia.

sebentar lagi, di dalam pesawat, wooseok akan lupa akan carré marigny dan lé café yang terlalu pahit dan sapu tangan yang bernoda gelato cokelat. sebentar lagi, di antara tiupan lilin dan riuh rendah teman-teman kuliahnya yang menyambut, jinhyuk akan lupa dengan bangku hijau ini dan novel bekas berbahasa prancis dan bagaimana mereka hampir-hampir berciuman.

“terima kasih.” ujar jinhyuk sembari ia berdiri. dari arah pukul tiga, tujuh, dan sepuluh, pengawal-pengawalnya turut bangkit. wooseok bisa merasakan jantungnya mencelos jatuh. “untuk kado ulang tahunnya.”

setelah jinhyuk pergi, wooseok memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman sedikit lebih lama, bertanya-tanya apakah arti dari separasi mereka yang satu ini. apakah beda dari sebelumnya? bukankah dia agak patetik? harusnya dia belajar untuk tidak mencari terminologi dari apa yang terjadi hari ini. sebuah kejadian satu kali saja. sebuah kado ulang tahun. sebuah pembayaran hutang budi.

sepasang lelaki tua yang bermain catur di sana telah pergi. begitu pula wanita dengan dua anaknya tadi. kini hanya ada seorang wanita paruh baya berlalu dengan anjing pomeranian putihnya dan satu pasangan muda duduk di seberang air mancur. persamaannya, tak ada yang pernah benar-benar melihat ke arahnya.

pasangan muda itu menemukan jari-jemari satu sama lain di bangku taman, mengisi jarak yang tercipta di antara kedua tubuh. pasti terasa hangat, wooseok berpikir.

dia menunduk ke arah bangku, hendak mengamati tangannya. mungkin dengan melihatnya lagi bisa membuatnya merasakan presensi kehangatan yang telah hilang.

yang ada, dia menemukan dua topi bisbol di sana. hitam dan biru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • quote was taken from ernest hemingway's the old man and the sea  
> • bagian "lee jinhyuk hanya ingin dimaafkan bla bla" was inspired by given (anime&manga) still can't move on from fuyunohanashi  
> • i read too much nonlinear narratives & character studies fics nowaday i suddenly become one....


End file.
